Random Seddie Oneshots
by fireflies321
Summary: Sam was like a game. Sometimes I win. Sometimes I lose. I find myself losing more than winning. Sometimes I make the right move and sometimes I have to move back three spaces. RANDOM SEDDIE ONE-SHOTS. Warning: Sometimes OOC and seddie fluff.
1. Sinking Ships

1.) Sinking Ships: Author's POV

As Spencer stood outside of the Shay apartment, he could hear screaming and cheering on the other side of the door. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and hesitate to open the door, not wanting to see what was on the other side of the door. However he fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door anyway. As he walked in he could see that Sam and Freddie were both sitting at his table, looking intently at something, deep in thought. While Carly was in the kitchen making her "special lemonade".

"Hey kiddos." Spencer said walking into the kitchen of his own house. He set down his bag a groceries and walked over to the table to peak at what Sam and Freddie were up to this time. Spencer eyed what the two were doing. He saw two palettes sitting in front of them, little white and red pegs stabbed into random areas. It took him a while to realize that they were playing _Battleship_. A small smile crossed Spencer's face as he unpacked the rest of his grocery items.

"A-4" Sam said, eyeing Freddie. A sly smile crossed her face as she watched his emotionless face suddenly fall into a frown.

It was silent a moment before Freddie finally mumbled. "Hit." Sam smiled waiting for more. "You sunk my battleship." Sam jumped up and cheered.

"In your face Fredweird!" she said jumping up and down momentarily before finally sitting down.

"Calm down Sam, the game isn't over yet, I still have a ship left." Freddie tried to say boldly but doubt clearly crossed his face.

"Yeah but I still have two more ships left." Sam said from across the table and put on a cocky smile. Oh how Freddie hated that smile but at the same time loved it. However he has to win this game, they had a bet that he found himself wanting to win more then usual. It was a rather funny but weird bet for them. "There is no way you are winning that bet anyway." Sam said almost as if she knew he was thinking about it.

"You guys have a bet?" Spencer said once he put the yogurt in the fridge and closed it.

Neither answered as they concentrated on the game again, their minds clearly at work. So finally Carly looked up at her brother and answered with a smile. "Yeah they have a bet. If Sam wins, Freddie has to dress up like a hobo and sit by Groovy Smoothie and beg for money the whole day. However if Freddie wins, Sam has to kiss him." she added with a roll of her eyes.

"Kiss? That seems weird Freddie." Spencer said looking at the familiar teenage boy.

"Can't talk, I'm about to sink Sam's Destroyer." He said looking contently at his board. He let out a mumbled sigh before he finally made his move. "C-6"

"Agh!" Sam groaned. "Hit, you sunk my destroyer." she pouted, jutting her bottom lip out. Freddie smiled cockily at her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Your not going to win this Benson."

However when she looked down, Sam noticed that Freddie only needed to take one shot at her submarine and it would be sunk as well, and on the other hand she didn't even have a clue where his last ship was to be found. Sam stared at her board, wondering where in the hell his last ship could possibly be.

"E-10" she said taking a stab at it. Freddie looked down, a grin spreading across his face.

"Miss." he said. He smiled at her from across the table, she glared at him.

"Watch it Fredward," she threatened as usual. "or I'll break that smile." Even though that was the last thing she wanted to break. She loved his smile.

"No need to get all feisty." Freddie said. The way he said feisty made Sam's inside turn. So what if she secretly wanted herself to lose so she could kiss Freddie. But mama never looses and she can't let her wants come before her pride in winning.

She glanced up at Freddie waiting for him to take his turn, and by the look on his face, he knew exactly where to hit. She gulped, who knew a board game could get so intense. Only between her and Freddie would it get this competitive. She loved that idea though. He was the only interesting person to play games against. No offense to Carly but she sucked at all games and never seemed to care.

"B-7" she finally heard him say boldly. She looked down at her board. To her surprise it was a miss. He had hit the wrong side of her ship. She raised an eyebrow and started to think. She glanced up only to see his eager face. It was so adorable. On the other side, Spencer and Carly were both standing in the kitchen, watching the two intently. Then back at Freddie who was starting to look impatient.

Sam looked down again and a small smile pulled at her lips. Freddie stared at her. _Come on just say something already, they suspense is killing me!_ he yelled to himself.

Sam moved her ship over one spot and pretended to frown and be crushed. "Hit, you sunk my last ship." Freddie jumped up from his chair, cheering

"I win!" he said doing a nerdy little dance. Sam sat back in her chair, watching him and crossed her arms over her chest. _Oh god Sam, you just let Benson win. What the hell is wrong with you?!_ Sam said in her mind. _Oh yeah, because you want to kiss him… stupid feelings_.

Sam got up and walked up to Freddie as if to size him up. He leaned forward and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes carelessly as if her insides were turning and her heart wasn't pounding.

"I won Sam, we have a bet."

"I know, I know Benson, don't get all worked up" She said rudely. Freddie rolled his eyes this time.

"Fine, I'll be nice this time, you don't have to kiss m-" suddenly Sam grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him toward her. She planted her soft, smooth lips on his warm ones. His eyes were wide with shock and their kiss went deeper and he kissed her back. _Yeah this was nice_. 10 seconds felt like forever to Sam but it was one of the best 10 seconds of her life. There was no way she was letting him get out of bet she let him win. She let go of him and he opened his eyes slowly and stared at her. She grinned and licked her lips.

"Mama, never backs out of a bet." she said her eyes set on his deep brown eyes. Freddie had a foolish grin on his face as he walked past her and headed to the front door.

"I better…uh….go or something." he said a bit shaky.

Sam turned to Spencer and Carly who were staring at her wide eyed. "Too much for my eyes." Spencer said running to his room. Carly turned to Sam grinning, with a sly smile.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You let him win, didn't you." Carly walked over, that smile still plastered on her face.

"Maybe…maybe not." Sam said letting a smirk cross her lips. She could still taste him on her lips.


	2. Snow

I obviously don't own iCarly. Enjoy!

2.) Snow: Sam's POV

The bitter air nipped at my cheeks, making them numb. A small amount of snow had covered the streets of Seattle. Snow was very rare in Washington but these past two days had been cold enough and the snow had come down quite surprisingly. It was a moist yet fluffy kind of snow. The wind was still and the snow fell silently around us. All I could hear was the occasional sound of a bird, a car whizzing by or the soft sound of Freddie's breathing next to me.

We were pressed up against each other, struggling for warmth. I had my arm linked with his and my head lay on his shoulder. It was unusual for us to act this friendly toward each other, even if we were dating. We walked in step as we made our way to the Groovy Smoothie to meet Carly after school.

I let out a deep sigh, seeing my own breath in front of me. The silence was starting to get boring. I looked up at Freddie to see his expression, whether he enjoying this or was he looking equally bored as me. However when I looked up, he had his eyes closed. I wondered how he was even walking without tripping, since he is rather clumsy. He did look content though. His face was calm and emotionless, his cheeks flushed and white snow sprinkled in his dark chocolate hair. I pulled closer and poked his crimson cheeks.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at me. Since when had the nub grown so much taller then me, and stronger. I could practically feel his muscles through his coat. "Yes?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Just making sure your still awake."

"What? I wasn't sleeping, I was just thinking peacefully." he said and smiled. I raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly what could he be thinking about.

"Oh really." I said and stopped, my legs feeling a bit numb through my black skinny jeans and black boots. "What about." I smirked.

"Oh nothing Princess Puckett, mind yourself." he smiled.

"Oh okay…" I said as I pulled away from him and casually walked over to a small pile of snow. Freddie eyed me but as a car whizzed by he turned his head to look. I took the advantage to bend down, scoop up a wade of snow and pat it into a ball. Once his head turned back I stretched my arm back and let my snowball fly through the air, toward him. He let out a small yelp as it hit him in the chest. He looked up at me and glared. I let out a loud laugh and nearly fell over at his facial expression.

Then he was running after me. I let out a small screech and began to run slower then I usually would only because these boots were not running material. I laughed as I ran down the sidewalk of Seattle, not really sure where I was going at all. There weren't many people out, figuring that people here hated snow and even the smallest snowflake and most people just stayed inside. I managed a glance behind me before I noticed that he was right behind me. He grabbed my waist and I slowed down as he pulled me toward him.

I let out small laugh as I struggled in his arms and I could hear him chuckle in my ear. Suddenly I twisted him around and planned to push him into a pile of snow that someone had shoveled. But as he started to fall, he grabbed me as well and we both went down into the cold, wet pile of snow. When I looked up, I was on top of him and he propped up on his elbows only to have our faces inches from each other.

"So I guess it's cliché that we kiss." Freddie said sort of hopeful.

"Yeah I suppose…" I said

"…but I feel a little better if I was on top." he said grinning, and rolling over so that he hovered over me. He had a cocky grin plastered on his face. I raised an eyebrow. "Now you can kiss me."

I laughed and shook me head. Then I put my freezing hands on his face and brought my lips to his. Despite the fact that it was cold, I was cold and he was cold, his lips were fairly warm against mine. Slowly I took my hands off his face as the kiss deepened. I ran my hand along the snow and quietly grabbed some snow. Before he pulled away I slightly lifted the back of his shirt up and put the cold snow wade on his back. He yelped and jumped off of me.

"Sam! Way to ruin the moment." He said with a angry look on his face. I felt bad and walked over to him, planting another kiss on him. He pulled me closer as if to say everything was okay. That was how it usually went with us.

Even though I felt like I was lost in my own world I suddenly felt something wet and cold hit me in the face. I pulled away thinking it was Freddie only to see that he had snow on his face as well. We looked confusingly at each other and turned our heads at the same time when we heard a light laughter.

We looked only to see Carly, just leaving her apartment on the way to the Groovy Smoothie. She was stuck in a fit of laughter as she clapped her hands together to get the snow off her hands. I would've spit profanities at her and ran after her until she was covered in snow but quite frankly I was too warm to do so. Me and Freddie turned to each other, smiled and wiped the snow off of our face.

Carly grinned at us and motioned us to head to the Groovy Smoothie. So we followed her.

"It was you." Freddie whispered then in my ear.

"Me?" I questioned confused

"It was you I was thinking about." he smiled. I looked down blushing and grinning widely.


	3. Swimming Pool

I do not own iCarly! Enjoy peeps! Slightly OOC

* * *

3.) Swimming Pool: Freddie's POV

It was a Friday night. Probably around 8 or 9 o'clock. Me and Sam had just left from Carly's house after doing iCarly. I'd promised Sam I would walk her home since it was so late and she wasn't spending the night at Carly's this time. It was silent as we walked down the sidewalk in a unfamiliar part of town. I didn't have a clue where we were. We came to a park area where there was swings, and a slide and an area that was hidden by a high fence. I was a bit curious what was on the other side of that fence.

Apparently Sam was too.

"Oh my god Freddie!" she said out of no where. I nearly jumped as she exclaimed. "What's on the other side of that fence?"

"I don't know Sam. Probably someone's house or a blocked off building." I answered, continuing to walk forward. However she had stopped. "Sam, let's go." I urged her on. She just looked at the fence and back and me. A smug smile crossed her face. "Oh no Sam…your not thinking what I think your thinking." I said as I stopped now and she turned toward the gate and began walking toward it, looking around suspiciously. "Sam get back here!" I said.

"Oh calm down Fredward." she said and walked up to the gate. "Come on, let's check it out."

"Sam…no. This is probably illegal or something." I complained as she shook the gate and tested it. Before I said another word, she jumped on the gate and began climbing up it. "SAM!" I whispered/yelled. I ran up to the fence and demanded she get down. "Sam don't climb over it!"

"Come on Fred-o. Just do something spontaneous for once." I stared up the tall fence, sighed and finally lifted my foot to climb up the fence. Right as I got up the top, I peaked over, first checking to see if Sam made it safely to the bottom, which she had of course. Then I looked at what was on the other side of this fence. I set my eyes on a large public pool.

After I managed to make it over the top and jump safely onto the ground, I stared at the twinkling and reflective pool. The moon reflected perfectly off the still water. The idea of swimming crossed my mind, I mean it was a perfect night. No wind, no rain, mild temperature. I looked up to see Sam leaning over the side looking into the pool.

"I can't believe you made me do this." I mumbled, but she heard me perfectly fine. "We're so gunna get caught."

"I can't believe this has been here and I didn't even know it." she said smiling. I rolled my eyes but my heart fluttered at her happiness. Sometimes I wish I could be as carefree and rebellious as her, but I couldn't. It just wasn't in me to do that. "Besides, if anyone is going to get caught its you."

"Why me?" I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"Your slower, and louder." she grinned. I just simply rolled my eyes. That's all I ever did. Roll my eyes. I find that arguing with Sam was like arguing with a wall. You can have some of the best comebacks but your still a loser because she doesn't care what your saying. "Don't worry about it anyway, Fredweird. No one even comes around this part of Seattle anyway."

"If you say so." I said and bent down to look in the water.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to see if I can break open this snack machine in the corner and get me a Fat Cake." she said as she walked toward the black snack machine. I glanced back to see her picking the lock on the side. It wedged open and I grinned, shaking my head. I sat down by the pool side, rolling up my pant bottoms to my knee and taking off my shoes, I then stuck my legs into the quite warm water.

I innocently kicked my legs in the water, trying to enjoy this moment and not think about that fact that we could get in a lot of trouble for trespassing. So like Sam said, I was living it up. A couple minutes passed and I felt like I was in my own world. I took me a while to realize it had been to quiet for a minute. I lifted my gaze to see if I could see Sam, but she wasn't by the snack machine. Right when I turned my head to see where she had gone, I saw two hands come out and try to shove me into the water. But right when I was about to go in, I grabbed a hand and brought Sam into the water with me.

The now cold feeling water quickly surrounded me. I opened my eyes under the water only to see Sam glaring at me as well. I managed a smile before I ran out of air and swam to the top. I came up gasping in for air. A second later Sam did too. I started laughing as her wet hair fell in front of her face. She pushed it out of the way and gave me a death glare.

"Benson, you are so gunna die." She spat out at me. I laughed even harder.

"Come on Sam have a little fun." I mocked her and tried to swim, but found it harder to do in jeans, a t-shirt and a coat. I swam to the side and took off my soaking wet coat. I turned around but found that Sam was gone. Before I could call for her, something yanked at my ankle and I yelped, going underwater. I looked around to see her laughing at me from underwater, which I didn't think was possible. I shook my head and began to swim toward her. I tried to grab her waist and hug her against me but I found it nearly impossible underwater. It also didn't help that she was wiggling around. I began losing my breath and followed Sam to the surface.

"You know Benson, this is a lot of fun." she smiled, coming closer to me. "You know your literally the only person I could do this with."

"What do you mean?"

"Carly is so stubborn, she wont do anything illegal with me." she said with an eye roll. I let out a small laugh. "She refuses to do anything fun."

"Yeah, well so do I." I corrected her.

"That's true but you always give in anyway. Carly never would." she said.

"I guess." I said smugly as I grabbed a stray piece of wet hair and moved it behind her ear. Sam blushed and suddenly she had her lips on mine. I was a bit shocked at first but then I just went with it. She pulled away and we smiled at each other.

"You know we should actually go, my mom is probably freaking."

"Mine too." I answered as well. Then we swam to the side and got out. I grabbed my coat and rung it out. The hardest part was climbing the fence again in soaking wet clothes. I struggled a bit and had to have Sam give me a hand.

By time we got to her house, we were mostly dry. Her hair went back to its usual curliness and her make-up ran down her face a bit. We stood facing each other on her front door. I felt like we had just ended a date and I was supposed to kiss her.

"Well see you tomorrow." I said rubbing the back of my neck. Sam stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed my cheek. I blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Benson." she grinned and went on inside. I sighed and began walking off her front step. Okay now how do I get home.

* * *

Well did you like? Review if you did! Thanks :P


	4. Cake

I do not own iCarly. Enjoy!

* * *

4.) Cake: Sam's POV

"Okay listen you two." Carly said standing in front of the TV that me and Freddie were watching. We both looked up at her, a bored expression on our face. "I need you guys to do something for me."

"Uh, Carly you know I'm not good at _doing things_" I said popping another potato chip into my mouth.

"I'd have to argue with that Sam." Freddie said looking over at me. I raised my eyebrow at him. "You seemed to be good at _doing things _at that movie last night." he grinned cockily. I punched his arm rather hard. He groaned in pain and averted his gaze away from me. Carly gave us a disturbed look. She wanted to explain that all they had done was make-out the whole time, but Carly's face was priceless.

"Guys concentrate. You need to do me a huge favor." Once she had the full attention of both of us she continued. "You know today is Spencer's birthday. He is at Socko's house right now and I want him to come home to a special birthday. Anyway I'm going to the store to buy balloons, confetti, party hats and noise makers.

All I need you guys to do is make his cake. It's nothing special just a plain chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. I have all the ingredients in the kitchen. Please just cooperate for once and just do this one simple thing. When I come back I expect it to be sitting in the oven. Now please do this for Spencer's sake."

"No prob Carls." Freddie answered innocently.

"Quit being such a suck up nub."

"Love you too Sam." he said looking annoyingly at me.

"Please you guys, behave!" Carly yelled at us. We both jumped slightly. When we argued it always seemed like we were in our own world…which was sort of odd but fascinating at the same time. "I'll be back in 30 minutes or so. No fighting….and for god sakes no doing things that are a repeat of last night or whatever it is you guys were doing last night." Carly said making a face and shivered. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm down Carly, we got this." she nodded, a worried expression on her face. She mumbled something as she closed the door behind her and left me and Fredward alone. I continued to sit there watching TV once she left, as if she hadn't said anything to us. I could feel Freddie's gaze set on me. I turned to look at him, a bored expression on my face. "What?"

"Well aren't we going to go make that cake." he asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Yeah in a minutes." I said getting more comfortable on the couch.

"Sam, I know for a fact if you don't get up now, you never will and I'll end up doing this myself."

"So? That's just tough nubs." I said, looking back at the TV.

"Come on Sam." he said getting up. He stood in front of me. "Let's do this."

"Fine, fine….just help me up." I held out my arms. Freddie rolled his eyes but grabbed my hands and yanked me off the couch. I came up quickly and nearly ran into him. He had to steady me in his arms. I looked up into beautiful brown eyes. _Man, I was never going to get over his eyes. They were just so inviting and warm_. I snapped out of it and stretched. Freddie was already headed toward the kitchen and I ran after to him to see what was going down.

In the kitchen sat a mixing bowl, chocolate cake mix, spoons, measuring cup, vanilla, sugar, eggs, milk and chocolate frosting. I looked over it, still bored and wishing I could just sit on the couch again with Freddie instead of dealing with this chiz. So how it went anyway was I sat on the kitchen island reading the directions off to Freddie and he followed them.

"Okay what's next." Freddie said peering into his mixing bowl.

"Finally put in a teaspoon of vanilla extract, Chef Freddio." I said, watching him pour the dark liquid into the small measuring utensil and pour it into the bowl, then mixing it all together. I leaned over and looked into the medium size mixing bowl to see the perfectly mixed chocolate brown cake batter. It looked like pudding to me. As Freddie began gathering the dirty dishes, I stuck my finger into the bowl, getting some of the cake on my finger. I stuck it in my mouth and sucked the chocolate off my finger.

"Sam!" Freddie said. "Don't put your filthy fingers in the cake mix. You'll contaminate it."

"Calm down Freddwardo, it was just a little bit. It's delicious anyway, try some." I smiled, grabbing the bowl and sticking it in his face. He rolled his eyes but stuck his finger in anyway and stuck it in his mouth as well. His tongue lick the corner of his mouth where he had missed some chocolate.

I stuck my finger in the cake mix again before he would take it away. Right when I did he off course pulled it out of my hands. "No more." he said narrowing his eyes. I looked down at the glop of mixture on my finger and instead of eating it I stuck it on Freddie's nose. He gasp and stuck his own hand in the bowl and pulled out a glop and squished in on my cheek. I scowled grabbing a big handful and pounding it right on top of his hair. His jaw dropped open.

I let out a loud laugh. "How's that Chef Benson." I said still laughing. Then I felt a wet glop hit me right in the face. "Oh no you did not."

"I did… Princess Puckett." he said smugly. It disappeared as soon as I slopped on a handful of cake batter on the front of his dark blue polo.

After that it was a full out war. Cake mixture flew all over the place, our hands hungrily grabbing the bowl for more chocolate cake. By time our hands searched the bowl only to find it empty the whole kitchen was covered in the brown mixture. Somehow we had both ended up on the floor and our breathing was fast as we stared at each other. Both of us covered from head to toe in cake batter. We looked angry but at the same time we both burst out laughing. I crawled over to Freddie and collapsed in his arms laughing. He hugged me to his chest. He smelled strongly of chocolate mixed with his familiar cologne smell. I looked up at his smiling face and stuck my finger our, wiping some batter off his face and sticking it in my mouth. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Carly is going to kill us." Freddie said.

"Nah…" we were silent then laughed again. "what am I kidding she's going to be pissed."

We laughed some more just sitting on the floor of the Shay's kitchen. Then just like that our fights always ended with kissing each other. We leaned in on each other, our lips pressing against one another. I could taste the delicious chocolate batter on his lips.

"Oh my god!" someone screamed from behind us. "What…what…did you-!" Both of us jumped, looked up and saw a shocked and angry Carly Shay.

"Oh hey Carly." I said quietly and innocently.

"How's it going." Freddie said. Her jaw was dropped open and she just stood their speechless, staring at us.

"No, no I should have known." she said trying as hard as she could to stay calm. "Why?!" she yelled suddenly.

"Well at least we made it as far as the cake batter." I said shrugging.

"Obviously!" she screamed. She ran her hand through her hair swiftly.

"Hey that's like a record or something." Freddie added. I flashed a smile and nodded. Carly stepped forward slapping both of us in the back of the head. "Ow!" we yelled in unison.

"You will stay and clean this up…and I will watch you clean this up. You are not getting in trouble this time." she said calming down a bit. Freddie and I both hung our head and got up. Carly handed both of us sponges, rags, spray and soap. "Now get to work, no fighting and no making out!" we groaned and got to work scrubbing off ever last bit of batter. When we finally got done we both plopped on the couch and looked at each other.

Freddie and I shared a smile. "Totally worth it."

* * *

Hope you lovers this! I dont know I like writing stories for Seddie but I just like the idea of them together and that's why most of the time they are dating in my stories. I can write some where they arent if you would like...just leave a review. Thanks for all the feedback you guys rock!


	5. Explanation

I don't own iCarly obviously. Sad. Anyway, I like this chapter and wrote it after I really thought about why they would be so good together. Yes they are probably OOC and this is a bit fluffy so if you dont like that I'm sorry, i'll be posting more. I'll probably make up to either 15 or 20! Enjoy!

* * *

5.) Explanation: Sam's POV

"You are so obnoxious." Freddie said staring at me. "I don't see why we can't just agree on the same thing to watch."

"We could, but that's not exactly how it works."

"All I want to do is watch one episode on the Tech Channel." Freddie exclaimed in all his nerd glory, but that was why I loved him. "Just one episode."

"Nope, Girly Cow is on all day and I don't want to miss any of it."

"Girly Cow is on all the time. You've seen every episode like 50 times!" he said right in her face.

"Freddie?"

"What."

"Shut up."

"Agh! I can't stand you." he said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Hey get me a Wahoo Punch." I called to him. I heard him mumble something as he took out some Iced Tea and poured him a glass and grabbed me a can of punch.

"Here Princess Puckett."

"Yeah you better remember." I said as I lazily sat on Carly's couch. Carly was out with Spencer…doing something. She always left me and Fredlumps alone. Right as Freddie walked around the couch and sat down I turned to him. "Oh can you go get me a popsicle too."

"No." Freddie answered not budging.

"Don't argue with me Fredward Benson."

"I'm not going to go get you a popsicle, I was just up."

"It's not like your doing anything better.

"Hey I have plenty things better to do then sit here next to you and watch Girly Cow."

"Sure you do, you just keep telling yourself that you have a life." I said patting his chest.

"Why must you continue to insult me, even though we're dating."

"Keeps the relationship interesting. Otherwise I'd throw you out." I smirked. He simply rolled his eyes at me. That's all he ever did. It usually meant he was done fighting with me and gave up. That or he didn't have anything clever to say back, not that he ever really did in the beginning.

"I don't even know why I keep going out with you. You treat me like crap. I could do better."

That stung a bit but I didn't let it show. "Sure, Benson. Because the girls are coming from all angles asking you out like crazy. Your such a stud."

"Apparently since I snagged you." he said smugly, putting his arm around me and leaning in.

"I just felt sorry for you." I answered turning to him. He frowned, making a face. I had to admit it was adorable but he pulled away and leaned aside. I felt bad after that but I didn't let it get to me.

"No way, you totally want me." he said after a while. I turned to him raising my eyebrow. Yeah that was true but I didn't say that.

"You think your so awesome don't you." I said. "Yeah I liked you so I'm dating you. Well you talk yourself up and say you don't know why your dating me. So honestly why are you." I said cocking my head to the side, waiting for an answer. I honestly didn't care but I just wanted to see him squirm. Which is what he did. He moved uncomfortably and looked at me.

After a moment he gave up trying to come up with a smart comeback. I've known him well enough that he has a thinking face that he shows when he tries to insult me. "Cause I liked you too." he mumbled in defeat. I smirked and grabbed his cheek squeezing it.

"Good boy." I said. He rolled his eyes again. He's done fighting until I say another remark that makes him mad.

"Well you would have thought we wouldn't fight if we went out." he said wondering mostly to himself.

"Well you can have everything perfect." I simply remarked.

"Apparently." he mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean." I said suddenly wanting him to squirm again. Freddie loved pissing me off but when it came to pissing me off about certain areas of our relationship he knew he was treading thin ice. I could see the fear in his eyes. I wanted to laugh but held it in. I also wanted to hug him to me and kiss him but I held that in as well.

"Honestly Sam think about it." he said trying to reason with me. "Why are we really going out?"

"Now what do you mean?" I said honestly worried for a moment but I held in more then I wanted to show.

"Nothing! Nothing." he said trying to calm me down. "Just explain to me how we of all people fight and nearly kill each other daily but we have been together for 5 months. While most couples out there only last like a month and they are all happy until one thing goes wrong and it all over. One small word, or movement or mistake and it's all over for them. But with us…we just keep coming back to each other. Please explain to me how this works…I'm utterly lost!" he said a adorably confused look on his face.

I couldn't help but let a small grin pass my lips. "You really want to know why we are perfect?"

"Yes, please inform me on what I am missing."

"Come on Freddie think about it. We already know everything about each other, mostly. I already know all your embarrassing and nerdy features. Like how you have a freaky, overprotective mom, how you have weird galaxy wars crap in you room, that your in that nerdy AV club or how your mom still give you tick baths."

"Gee thanks." Freddie mumbled. "By the way I don't have tick baths anymore."

"Sure whatever." I said quickly. "That's not the point though. It's not just you though. You already know how obnoxious, annoying, loud, rude and abusive I can be."

"Oh yeah." he said in an obvious tone. I hit him in the arm. He winced but tried to hide the pain.

"Let me finish nub." I said. "The point is…we're the only people that can deal with each other."

"What do you mean?" "It's simple…I know your nerdy. I've learned to live with it, love it and I don't care. You know I'm rude and annoying. Sure we call each other nerd, demon, dork or obnoxious but we still come back to each other. We get passed those things. We've learned not to care about it. That's why we are together. I mean honestly wouldn't it be weird if we went out and I suddenly just didn't pick on you or say rude things and was nice to you 24/ 7?" I said nearly shuddering at the thought.

"Yeah obviously." Freddie answered. "And if I just stopped being a nerd…"

"It would be weird…we wouldn't be equal. I mean yeah you could get rid of all that Galaxy War stuff…but still, you catch me drift."

"Sort of…"

"Fine I'll go on…" I said rolling my eyes. "Think about our past relationships."

"Ugh." Freddie mumbled. I smiled at him slightly at his annoyance.

"You dated Valerie…she was a psycho and she only used you. You went out with Shannon…that was just awkward, figuring she was obsessed with you and Gibby liked her. Then Melanie…yes she's real." I added. Freddie sighed and nodded. "You just thought I was her and she was I. Don't even get me started on the whole Magic Melaka thing. Then you dated Carly." I said gritting my teeth slightly. Glad that didn't work out. "She only liked you because she thought you were a hero but she never wanted to date you before. You know she wouldn't be able to stand us either. Remember when we almost went to space, she flipped out and left but somehow we managed to deal easily with each other. It was like any other day."

"Yeah your right." Freddie went on. "Now what? We think about who you went out with. There was Noah, Shane, Pete…"

"Exactly. Shane didn't work out and wont even talk to neither me and Carly after we both tried to date him. Noah…well practically cheated on me with Carly." I said. Freddie slightly clenched his jaw and sighed. I smiled slightly patting his chest to calm him. "Pete and I didn't work out after he said I was too aggressive, even though he said he didn't like girly girls (A/N: I honestly don't know what happened to them when they dated…they never said)."

"Me either." Freddie hinted smugly.

"Can it Fredachini…you liked Carly for years and she is the girliest of all." I retorted. His eyes widened slightly but he listened to me again.

"As you can see none of them worked out…so look here we are with each other and we just happen to work out. We don't break up over a small remark or one little incident that happens because we've already been through it all as friends. Plus we don't really have a normal relationship anyway, but I like it that way."

"I think I get it all now." Freddie said thinking. "I have to admit it too…I wouldn't have it any other way. Having a normal relationship is boring. I don't think I would change a thing. Although…maybe one thing."

"Watch it Fredpuff." I warned.

"No, its nothing bad…I just think we could maybe do a little more of this…" he said as he put his hand under my chin and rested his lips on mine. It was total bliss as usual.

"I could arrange that." I said slyly and nearly attack him, landing on him and kissing him roughly on the couch. It just happen to be when Carly and Spencer walk in.

Spencer wolf whistled and grinned walking past us as we pulled apart and sat at opposite sides of the couch.

"How come it's every time I leave you guys alone…I leave hearing you two fighting and nearly ripping each others throats out but when I come back you guys are ALWAYS making out. You guys are so weird."

"I guess that's just us." Freddie said grinning at me. I smiled back at him before coming over to kiss him. I pulled away, smiled and thumped him on the forehead with my finger and got up to finally get my popsicle.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review on what you think. Thanks so much you guys who have reviewed...it really makes my day! :D


	6. Interview: Sam

I don't own iCarly or any part of it. I thought this would be cute...you know to interview the couple known as Seddie. This one is Sam's interview and Freddie's will be next. I thought i would try this out. The interviewer is silent...haha I just didnt put the interviewers dialogue, so you'll just have to guess what they say by how the characters answer...if you know what i'm talking about. If not...just read and you'll find out. Anywho, ENJOY!

* * *

6.) Interview: Sam about Freddie.

Howdy. Oh hey wait, what's that in your pocket. Fat Cake? Give it to me. I don't care if it's your last one, hand it over. Okay now what the chiz am I doing here again. An interview? About what? Freddie? What about Freddie. You want me to explain him? Why? Oh alright, fine I will.

Freddie is a nub. Freddie is a nerd. Freddie is a dork. He's annoying, weird and awkward. He loves to argue with me and I'm not even sure why by he keeps coming back to us. By us I mean me and Carly. Maybe it's because no matter what he is our best friend. He's also our tech producer for iCarly. You know our web show that we have. He knows everything about computers. I swear he could fix a crashed laptop, remove the viruses, and update it faster then I could eat a ham sandwich. It's true I've seen him at work. It's like art what he does…but w-who's watching…not me. It's his computer skills that make him a nerd. Also the fact that he has perfect attendance, perfect grades and never gets in trouble. That's why I call him a nerd…nub…dork…well the list goes on and you get the point. The point is I cause the boy physical and mental pain. I'm not proud but that's my nature. He's in the AV club, his mom is a crazy psychopath, he's really good at fencing, he lives across from Carly and he was my first kiss. But we only did it to get it over with. You dig?

What? What does he look like? Why are you asking, just go look at him yourself. You don't want to? Oh well fine I guess I could touch up on what the little dork looks like. Well…he's not little anymore. He used to be. He's changed a lot. I mean seriously, you should have seen him when he was younger. He was terribly short. Shorter then I was! He wore nerdy clothes…you know like polos and khaki pants. I mean he still wears the polos but not the khaki pants anymore. Just jeans and usually a button up shirt with a long sleeve underneath or a polo. It varies. Anyway…yeah his looks. He has dark hair, that some days looks messy and some days looks really neat. It's not really long hair but its not really short…just regular length for a guy. His hairs is really soft too…What? Just saying. He has really deep chocolate brown eyes. When you look in them, you get lost. It's truly something different. When he really smiles they twinkle, I swear they do. I mean…yeah brown eyes. His smile…well I mean sometimes its just a "I'm fake smiling" smile. You can tell. Other times you can truly tell when he smiling cause he shows his perfect teeth and it touches his eyes, making them shine. Also over the years he's grown taller, thinner and he actually has muscles. He actually pinned me to the ground the other day…me! Ugh I wasn't too happy about that, but of course he was ecstatic. I could tell, I can read him like a book. But yeah that's what he looks like…here I have a picture of me and him on my phone…look. Told you, brown hair, brown eyes and look he's actually smiling, not even a fake one!

Anyway, anything else you want do you want to know, 'cause if your done then get out cause iCarly starts in a half hour and Fredward will be over to film. Plus I think Carly is getting impatient waiting downstairs for this interview to be over. Wait what did you say?! What do I like about Freddie? Are you off your nut? Nothing…he's a stupid nub. I am being serious, I think you're the mad one here. Ugh, the sooner I answer the faster this whole jank interview will be over. Hmm…what do I like. Well I lied, there is a lot I like about Freddie. The truth is I'm used to lying and talking horrible chiz about him that sometimes I forget that I don't have to lie anymore. Well sure there's a lot I like about him. Where do I start? I guess I could start about how I love when he just walks into Carly's house like he owns it. About 75% of the time he just comes in smiling, almost like he lightens up the room. It makes my heart race every time I hear that light knock and see him just walk in. I'd never fully admit it to anyone, so your lucky. I also love how he takes all my rude remarks and my painful punches. He just rolls his beautiful brown eyes at me. It means he doesn't really want to fight with me, or he cant find a good enough comeback. That also makes me laugh, I enjoy seeing him struggle with good enough remarks to throw at me. Most of them suck but sometimes he throws in a good one here and there. I also love the way he raises his eyebrow and makes this confused face. It is so adorable. Most of his facial expressions are adorable.

I also love how sometimes he has outburst when he is frustrated…it makes him look so feisty. Ha ha, I know it's lame but it's sometimes odd. Just watching him sometimes I even find myself amazed. I don't know why I watch him but I find myself every once in a while staring at him. The way his fingers fly over a computer when he is seriously working with it. It's like magic and you really wonder what's going on in a head like his. He is really smart. Just watching him in class too…when he is seriously concentrating he makes this cute thinking face. I have to admit it though I love it when he knows that I'm rude, obnoxious, assertive, pushy but he still keeps me as his own. He still loves me and still holds me and kisses me and tells me I'm beautiful. I love that most. I love him. I can't help it. The boy gets me going. I always feel like I shouldn't love him, but I do. It just sort of happened. Through all of the jank chiz we went through we fell for each other. So I suppose that's Freddie in a nutshell. My nerdy, computer loving, brown eyed boyfriend. I wouldn't trade him for anything.

So that's it for this interview then right? Good. Oh and remember, if you tell anyone what I just told you, I will hunt you down personally and hurt you. Slowly and painfully. Now hurry get out of here because I hear Freddork downstairs.

* * *

Did you like? Well review if you did! THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK! Oh and someone pointed out in my last story...i wrote that one of Sam's exboyfriends name was Noah...when I meant Jonah...i dont know why i wrote that, I knew that. Haha I dont think I was really thinking. I knew there wasnt something right with that name...so thanks for pointing it out! Hah 3


	7. Interview: Freddie

I have never, will never and never ever own iCarly. So yeah I dont own it.

I decided to just posts Freddie's Interview right away. I think this ones cute. OCC, sorta. So is Sam's. I forgot to mention that. Well I hope you like these. I have more one-shots to come. So don't worry. :P Yeah so anyway...ENJOY!

* * *

7.) Interview: Freddie about Sam

Oh hey. Yeah I'm ready to start. Oh hey that's a nice laptop you have there…what brand. Oh yeah that's a good one, good memory. Wait your typing down this interview? Why? Research? Okay I guess, let's start. Wait, what are you interviewing me on? Sam!? Oh okay, I mean I guess that's fine. Tell you about Sam? Well what do you want to know? Hmm, just random facts? Where do I start. Sam…Samantha…Puckett…well. Sam is obnoxious, pushy, controlling, rude, nasty, hurtful, a demon, lazy, unpleasant, cold-hearted, odd, interesting, beautiful, fun, loving -when she wants to be- and well Sam. She is her own thing. She's just Sam. Let's see what else. Sam loves Ham…rhymes. She also loves bacon, heck she loves all meat. Sam rarely does anything, but the one thing she does do is iCarly with me and Carly. Sam lives with her mom, she has a twin sister named Melanie -I now know she is real-, a cat named Frothy, and she gets into trouble A LOT. She is always in the principals office…probably more then Principal Franklin is. She gets low grades, she misses most of her classes, never does homework, sleeps in almost every class (when she does show up), she's always late and is one of the biggest bullies at school. Total opposite of me right? Well that's what I don't get. How are WE dating! I can't even answer that but it's just this attraction, this unknown attractions…you know like opposites attract? I guess that saying is true after all. *Sigh* She wears me out.

What? What does she look like? I thought you already interviewed her. So…you already saw her. Oh…what she looks like in my eyes. Hmm…Well She has dirty blonde, curly hair. It's long, soft and silky. She usually wears it in a half ponytail. She has intense blue eyes. Like the color of the ocean. Of course not the ocean in Washington but the ocean in like the Caribbean. They are so full of life. I could look in them forever, just doing that give me a new light on life. *Sigh* I can imagine them now. Oh sorry…yeah I'll go on. She has a nice smile…cocky, sly, smug, honest, sexy, bright. That would best describe her smile. She also has nice lips…which I've kissed…numerous times. She has a petite body. If you were to look at her, you would think that one touch and her fragile body would shatter. Oh boy how wrong that is. She is so tough, strong and independent. She usually can pin me to the ground in a second. Although that one time I did get her at a disadvantage and pinned her instead. Made my day. She had a nice body though. Curvy, thin, average height…she's filled out. You have to look past her rough exterior to see it though. She wears tomboy clothes, but not really in a way. She doesn't dress as girly as Carly but it's not like she wears boy clothes. Mostly t-shirts, jackets, chucks, sneakers, khaki shorts, skinny jeans…so on. Although she is tough…I even think I could shatter her fragile frame. I just have to remember that she could probably take down a grizzly bear with her bare hands.

Okay so how many more questions left? This is the last one? Nice. What's the last question? What do I like about Sam? Hah. Well let's see what I can come up with. Sam…what I like about her. Well at first I absolutely loathed it but now I can honestly say I like her attitude. Sure she was rude but that's what I love about her. She isn't like other girls. She wasn't girly, worrying about their nails, hair, outfit, or figure. Quite obviously by the amount of food she eats, she doesn't care about her health or figure. Where does all that food go? Still she remains perfect size. I guess in a way I like when she picks on me. It's entertaining. When we argue we get lost in our own world, we don't pay attention to anyone else. Kind of like when we kiss. I seriously don't hear anything, think about anything or care about anything except for the fact that I'm kissing Sam and her lips feel so wonderful against mine.

That's another thing I love, are her lips. Warm, soft, perfect to fit mine. Hah, here I was dreaming about Sam. You know when I was younger I would have never even thought or dreamed about this. My only true love was Carly when I was younger. If my mood wouldn't have changed, I'd still be dating Carly and not Sam. I'm actually thankful that I've changed. I love Sam and I wouldn't change that. Me and Carly are too much alike, it would just be boring. Sam is interesting, and I love that about her. Sure she has that rough exterior still but looking past that takes a while but when you do you find that Sam is beautiful, caring and actually has a soul. I know the only reason she picks on me is because she loves me. If a girl constantly rips on a guy, she usually has a crush on him. That's the only way Sam shows love and I have to admit I'm perfectly fine with that.

So are we done now? Okay awesome. You should probably get out of here. Oh and please don't tell anyone what I said about Sam…especially all the mushy stuff. I know we're dating in all but Sam is unpredictable when it comes to really admitting our feelings. I'd much rather go home without bruises.

* * *

Review, Review, Review. You guys already rock for reading, so go ahead and Review while your at it. Oh and feel free to offer me any ideas about future one-shots...and don't worry, if I use an idea that someone gave me...I wont forget to praise them in my story! THANKS!


	8. Carly

I have know ownage towards iCarly.

This chapter is just sort of a filler. Just sort of Carly's whole opinion on Sam and Freddie together and a flashback. I hope you enjoy this one too. Enjoy!

* * *

8.) Carly's Take: Carly's POV

Freddie and Sam sat on the couch at the Shay's apartment. It's where they were most of the time. Freddie sat up as where Sam was laying down, her head on his lap, one leg on the couch the other dangling off the side. Freddie absently played with a curly strand of her golden hair. Carly sat on the couch looking at them, her mind was wondering like crazy. She always wondered so much about her two best friends. Like how did they ever hook up? Who asked who out? What do they do in their free time together? Do they make out…like ever? Of course they kissed. She's seen them do that occasionally at school or when they depart from each other.

They were so good at keep their relationship hidden from everyone. Everyone knew they were dating but no one could really say much about them. They acted mostly the same except for a few things had changed. Like right now, no way in a million years would they be in this position at least a year ago. I know I remember when they decided to tell everyone that they were going out. Apparently they had dated secretly for about a month before they came out and told everyone. I know I was shocked, I nearly died of a heart attack. All I know was it went something like this…

_Flashback_

Where on earth were they! Sam and Freddie were later then usual. Well Sam was always late but Freddie should have been here by now. For god sake iCarly starts in like 5 minutes. This is so unlike them. What am I going to do? Start the show on my own? I don't even know how to turn the camera on! What will I say? I don't know Sam's part.

I paced back and forth in the iCarly studio, worrying myself to death. Relief spread throughout my body when I heard the rumbling of the elevator moving. The elevator dinged loudly in the quiet iCarly studio. Then I saw the two walk out of the elevator, both of them looking down, not saying a word.

"Finally you guys are here! Where were you guys, I was worr-" I stopped dead in my tracks when I looked down to see them holding hands. My jaw dropped as I stared at my two best friends. What?

"Carly…we need to tell you something." Freddie finally said after a while. He looked over at Sam.

"Obviously." I said motioning to their attached hands and their bodies that were closer to each other then usual. "What is going on?" they were silent. "Come on! I need to hear words."

"Fine!" Sam said stepping forward, Freddie right on her heals. "I don't want to tell you this, but I feel wrong keeping this from you but…for a month now…" she stopped, gulped and looked over at Freddie. "me and Freddie have been going out."

I was silent a moment, my jaw dropped open, staring at them. I thought for sure I would have seen Gibby actually wear his shirt for a whole day before I would see these two go out. It was impossible. "Am I being punk'd?" I had to ask. They both smiled and shook their heads in unison. "You were dating behind my back for a month? How did you manage that?" I asked.

"Carls…that was easy." Sam said laughing lightly.

"Carly my mom is calling me." Freddie said, imitating a line he had been using a lot lately.

"Carly you have no food I'm going to go and see if Benson has any." Sam said using one of her famous lines too."

"Carly I have to go get some technical equipment from the mall."

"Carly, I need to go get some fat cakes at the store."

"Carly I-"

"Okay! I get it, you were doing a good job." I said pouting. No wonder it felt like they were at my house less then usual these past couple weeks. I'm surprised I didn't see that. Or the fact that right when Freddie left, Sam would leave soon after.

"Yeah don't forget our fake fights." Freddie said turning to Sam. She smiled.

"Fake fights?" I asked.

"Yeah we would start fighting randomly until you would get annoyed enough to leave us alone…then well yeah."

"Oh my god you guys." I said looking at them. "I-I-I feel so-"

"Betrayed?" Freddie finished.

"Angry?" Sam added

"No…happy!" I said smiling at them. They had no idea how glad I was that they were finally together. Maybe they would stop fighting now!

"Happy?" they said at the same time. I nodded.

"Wait your not mad?" Sam said confused. I shook my head. "Well that turned out better then I thought." Sam said looking at Freddie.

"Told you." he said smiling smugly.

"Better wipe that smile off your face Fredward or I'll wipe it off for you." Sam retorted holding up a fist.. I stood there shocked. Fighting? Still?

Freddie did indeed wipe that smile off his face and looked at her with a glare. Oh yep nothing has changed at all.

"Oh don't get all huffy with me…you know you still love me." she said grinning and pinching his cheek.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah." he answered before she kissed him full on the lips. I take that back…a lot has changed. This was something I need to get used to.

_End Flashback._

I remember when they finally decided to act like a couple at school. I remember seeing the stares and pointing when they leaned in on each other for a kiss. Kids jaws dropped and other people ran off to tell other people. It was like the world was ending. People were utterly shocked by the sudden PDA from the two teenagers who claimed for so many years that they hated each other.

For at least a week straight I would walk down the hall hearing:

"Did you see Freddie and Sam…they're dating now!"

"I heard that they bang like every night."

"I never thought it would happen"

"This is the creepiest thing even, I cannot see them together!"

"I heard Carly is just crushed, I mean her and Freddie dated."

I heard it all. Now people are more used to it. Their usual public display of affection was typical. And I have to agree with some people, they were cute together. They had their moments where they got all cute with each other and it was so adoring to watch them, like they were in their own world. Like right now, as they laid on the couch. They were in one of their moments where they just stare at each other and nothing else. They don't even notice that I've been staring at them as well.

However there is one thing that they still do. Fight. They've fought so many times. Something they are such bad fights that I think their about to break up. I've heard Freddie threaten to break up with her before but it never happens. I think he just says that so she'll stop picking on him. I think she knows that too. You'd think they would have broken up by now but no. The fights usually ending with "I love you." or a kiss.

I guess it was just their nature to fight, but that was what made them so much more different from everyone else. No matter how much they fought they loved each other. You could see it. It was really there in their eyes. You could see the sparkle in Sam's eyes when he would show up or when he smiled at her. Even for Freddie, even if their fighting you can see he doesn't want to fight. There is that look in his eyes when she looks at him. Even in the atmosphere they can't live without each other. It almost makes me jealous.

"Sam!" I suddenly heard Freddie say. I snapped out of my thinking only to see Sam hugging Freddie in an awkward headlock "Quit!" I couldn't help but laugh at them. "Your such a monster."

"Oh calm down Freddork." Sam said letting go and laying down again, her head on his lap.

"What did you get exhausted?" he said sarcastically while he fixed his hair.

"Yes, your damn lucky too." she said her arm lazily dangling off the couch.

"Sometimes I wonder about you two." I said to them. They both looked at me. "You guys are lucky to have each other…you know that?" I said.

"How?!" Freddie said an annoyed look on his face. He was still a bit peeved that Sam had picked on him. Sam looked up at him with a scowl.

"Oh you know you love mama." she said. She gave him a smile and suddenly his scowl went away and he smiled back. Just like that. Wow, the effect she had on him was amazing.

"Yeah." he said almost absently.

"You know I love my nerd too." she said patting his cheek. "You're mama's boy." she said laughing slightly. I could help but let out a little giggle at that. Then Sam roughly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him toward her for a kiss. I rolled my eyes. He pulled away but Sam pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

"Get you lips back here." she smiled pulling him toward her again. I laughed. Some things never change.

* * *

Did you enjoy? Well if you did, tell me what you thought. Please and thank you

Hey did anyone watch iBloop? It aired today in the US. I thought it was funny. Wasnt exactly an iCarly episode but I thought it was a good random episode. Jerry Trainor(SP?), who most know plays Sepncer is soo funny. If you really watched there were a couple bloopers for some new episodes. Awesome.


	9. Zoo

I do not own iCarly.

Hey people. Here's another one-shot. I dont mind this one...but it's not one of the better ones. OOC. Hehe, enjoy.

* * *

9.) Zoo: Freddie's POV

"Oh come on Sam, don't throw the popcorn in the penguin area!" I yelled at Sam as she turned and devilishly smiled at me, as if to taunt me. Which was exactly what she was doing.

"The penguins are hungry." she said leaning over the bar and looking at them, a bag in popcorn in one hand and my hand in the other.

"I don't think penguins eat popcorn." I state as a matter of fact. Like on cue, the penguin waddled over, bent over and picked up the piece of buttery popped corn, swallowing it.

"Hah!" Sam said smiling in my face. I rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's go look at the tigers." I said trying to get her to a more blocked off cage so she wouldn't throw anymore food at the poor creatures. We'd probably get kicked out if she kept doing that.

"Tigers!" she smiled like a small child, excitingly pulling my hand to go toward the sign that read _tigers_ and had an arrow pointing down a path. I was pulled unwillingly down the path but I was smiling at how childish Sam was being. Maybe I would buy her an ice cream later. She was so cute the way her excited childish grin was plastered on her face.

When we made it to the tiger's area, Sam bolted up the thick glass window. There were two tigers sitting on the inside sleeping. One was in the tree, arms dangling, tail whipping around. Another one was laying lazily on a rock, completely motionless. If I didn't say so myself, he could play it off as being dead. Probably bored to _death_. Hah! Freddie you crack yourself up sometimes.

Sam stared at them in wonder and I came up beside her, looking inside too. The two unmoving tigers didn't do much and I became bored immediately. I pulled away to walk away but suddenly Sam grabbed my hand, pulling my back. "Freddie look at that one!" she exclaimed in an excited voice.

I flushed as a couple with their two kids gave us an odd look, wondering what two 16 year old teenagers were doing at the zoo on a Friday afternoon when we were supposed to be at school. My stomach turned uneasily as I thought about the consequences that would await us when we would come back. Sam had easily convinced me to skip school today just so I could take her to the zoo. I rolled my eyes to myself. She hadn't done much to convince me though. Oh why did I have to fall for her seemingly effortless attempt to seduce me. She had succeeded without resistance from me. I remember it now…

_Flashback_

I pressed the button to the elevator, waiting for it to make it to my floor. I finally heard the ding and it opened. I expected it to open empty but as I looked up I saw a familiar blonde standing there. Usually Sam didn't come to the Bushwell Plaza before school, usually meeting me and Carly at school.

"Sam?" I said looking at her. She grinned widely at me and stepped forward, grabbing the front of my polo shirt and forcing me into the elevator.

"Just the boyfriend I was looking for." she said as I steadied myself and turned to her. The doors dinged and began to shut.

"Shouldn't we wait for Carly?" I asked her.

"No…" she said, that evil grin still plastered on her face. I was starting to get nervous. "'cause we're not going to school today."

My mouth dropped open. "Que?" I asked.

"Yeah you heard me, we're not going to school. Comprende?" she answered, mocking my fluency in Spanish.

"Then where exactly are we going?"

"The zoo." she said excitedly.

"Oh no." I opposed. "We are not skipping school to go hang out at the zoo."

"Oh yes we are." she said getting closer to me. "Come on Freddie, have some fun for once."

"Won't the school know we're gone?"

"I'll ask Carly to call in for us…come on Freddie just for today, we never do anything alone anymore." she begged, her bottom lip jutting out.

"Oh no, I am not falling for that." I said raising an eyebrow. The door dinged to open on the bottom floor. I began to walk out but Sam pulled me back, and hit the button to go to the top floor again. "What the-"

"Please…" she said wrapping her arms around my neck, getting very close to me. I lost my breath and put my hands on her waist instinctively. I could feel her hand running through my hair, as she stood up on her tip-toes and brought her lips to mine. I went along with it as we had a mini make out session in the elevator which seemed to be moving slower then usual.

She pulled away enough to put her mouth to my ear and whisper, "please Freddie…just this once?" Her breath made a shiver run down my spine. My head nodded and I stared straight ahead dazed. She pulled away, her arms unraveling from around my neck so now they were resting on my chest. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but glare at her.

"That's not fair, you took advantage of me." I said. She leaned forward and kissed me again.

"So?" she said, obviously not caring. Then she looked at my angry face and her eyes softened. "Come on, you'll ease up once we get to the zoo." she smiled widely at that thought. I rolled my eyes.

"Ey, what have I gotten myself into." I whispered under my breath as we pulled apart, when the doors opened. She grabbed my hand and led us out of the apartment complex and to the bus station.

_End Flashback_

…So now here we were. I saw nothing as I looked in the caged tiger area. Suddenly Sam was tugging at my blue polo shirt. I looked harder, following her gaze. Then I saw the third tiger. It was a large graceful white tiger, coming out from behind the rock. My eyes widened slightly at it's size. It was so much bigger then the other ones. It was the only tiger that was moving right now. It moved with grace and a slight lazy lope.

I admired it's beauty for a while and stared at it in wonder. It stopped, licked it's paw and suddenly rolled on the ground. Me and Sam turned to each other at the same time. We smiled and in unison said, "awe". He must have heard us since his ears perked up and he got up, sauntering over to the window. It got close to the window, staring at Sam. I looked closely at the dangerous creature, just on the other side of the window.

In a way the tiger reminded me of Sam. Beautiful to look at, different then the others, but dangerous if you get to close.

The Tiger sat on the ground in front of the glass and looked at us. It's striped white and black tail was whipping around as it cocked it's head and looked at us. Sam put her hand up to the window, as if she wanted to touch it. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. She looked so innocent right now. Both her and the tiger.

"Awe, it's so cute." Sam said staring at the enormous beast.

Suddenly the large beast got up and sauntered over to a different area. My eyes followed the large cat as it walked over to a different part of its living area. I turned back to see that Sam was gone. I panicked a bit and looked the other way to see that Sam had wandered over to the white tiger again. Over to the barred part. All that separated Sam from the tiger was some thick vertical bars and the small wooden fence that was about a foot from the bars that kept kids far from the vicious animal. Sam was leaned up against the fence and had her arm outstretched toward the tiger that was right up against the bars.

"Sam!" I said running over to her. She was inches from touching the tiger. I reached her and suddenly grabbed her by the waist, pulling her from the fence, turning her around and hugging her to me.

"Freddie!" she exclaimed. I expected her to punch me for ruining her moment but she was smiling. "I touched it! I touched the tiger's fur!" I let out a breath of relief.

"That thing could have killed you…it's not like it's a kitten." I lectured. "That's a full grown, jungle cat." I looked at her like she was insane.

"Ah who cares, Fredlumps." she rolled her eyes. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

I let out a sigh and looked at her raising an eyebrow, still hugging her to my body.

"Sometimes I wonder what I'm going to do with you." I said. "I can't keep up with you." I smiled this time. She looked up at me and smiled. Then she punched me in the arm playfully. I winced.

"Take me or leave me." she grinned. I didn't answer her, I just kissed her. Then we pulled her away. I expected her to say something witty or something, but instead she smiled widely and began running toward the aquarium. I rolled my eyes, letting my empty arms drop and running after her before she did something else reckless.

* * *

Did you like? Give a review on what you thought. Anywho did anyone notice that that one guy (forgot his name) from Big Time Rush is the guy from the iCarly episode iSaw him first who plays Shane. Again i forgot what the name of the dude was but look and see. Unless im the last person on earth who noticed that. That wouldnt surprise me. Hehe


	10. Unpredictable

I do not own iCarly. Just another random scene. OOC! ...a little. R&R please

* * *

10.) Unpredictable: Sam's POV

Washington: the most unpredictable place in the world. Not literally but to me, if feels as though that is true. By unpredictable I mean the weather is so outrageous. One second your sitting at the beach. The sun is shining, not a cloud in the sky and it's hot out. Next thing you know you and Freddork are running off the sandy beach in the pouring rain.

Earlier

Yes! The beach. I love the beach so much. The sun was shining, the clouds are gone, about 80 degrees out. The seagulls are screaming, waves are crashing ashore and I'm soaking in the sun rays in a bikini and sunglasses. Next to me is Freddie. His eyes are shut and he's laying on his stomach. He had been reading some tech magazine but had quickly passed out. He wasn't snoring but I could hear his deeper then usual breathing. I shook my head as I just tried to enjoy the moment. Not very often do you get a nice enjoyable day like this in Seattle.

I rolled over on my stomach as well, turning my head so I could face Freddie. I was getting bored, him just laying there, unconscious. I knew Carly should have come. I mean we asked her but all she had done was gave us a weird smirk and said, "Nah, you two crazy love birds have fun." I rolled my eyes at the memory. Carly was taking all of this better then I thought.

But I had felt so bad. I feel like we've been leaving Carly out of everything we do. I'd already known that when I went out with the dork next to me that it was going to be weird. I mean all of us were best friends. Carly had only us as her best friends and now all of a sudden we're dating? I just thought she would feel like the third wheel. However it was the opposite. She was always pushing us out of her apartment, telling us to just go on a date and forget about wasting our lives here.

I closed my eyes slightly, finding this position quite relaxing. I felt the sun on my back, warm and soothing. I felt comfortable with my towel under me and Freddie right next to me, the warm made me more tired then I thought. No wonder Freddie was out before we had barely even settled in. I tried to open my eyes but I was asleep before I could think of another thing.

Next thing I knew I was awaken by a weird feeling on my back. My eyes fluttered open. I was awaken to dark skies, cold temperature and fog. I propped up and felt a small dribble of water land on my back. I looked up at the now clouded sky. The wind hadn't picked up and the temperature had dripped to at least 75. I could feel the small water droplets landing on my back and head. I looked over to see Freddie still asleep. I rolled my eyes.

"Fredlumps!" I yelled. He suddenly shot up

"What?!" he said looking over at me. He tried to glare as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched. "What a lovely way to wake up." Then he looked up at the grey sky and groaned. "Sheesh how long did I sleep?" he asked.

"I don't know, I fell asleep too." I said looking at him.

"Well we should probably get out of here before it starts pouring." he stated. I nodded. He grabbed his shirt, slipped it on and grabbed his magazine, towel and phone up. I did the same. I stretched and yawned, my stiff legs not moving. Suddenly there was a low rumbled along the coast. Freddie and I stopped to look at the lightening. The rain started to pour faster and I groaned.

We began to walk off the sandy beach and toward the docks along the forest. There was a louder rumble of thunder and the rain began to pour more. Oh Seattle.

"Oh chiz. Let's go." Freddie said. I looked over at him and surprisingly found him smiling. He grabbed my hand and began to jog us down the street toward the direction of the Bushwell apartments. I tried to keep up with him as my flip flops splashed in the puddles, water coming up around us. The water was soaking both of us. We tried to hurry as the rain came down in buckets now.

"Your slow." Freddie said laughing at me.

"Hey! I cant help it. I have flip flops on!" I exclaimed at him. Suddenly he stopped and before I could question him, my feet came out from under me and I was being cradled in a pair of arms. "I can walk you know!" I said to him but couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah and I'm just telling you this now, this is the only time that I'm doing this for you." he said. I briefly remembered the last time he carried me was when Carly, Freddie and I went to Japan and we got dropped off in the middle of nowhere by some crazy Japanese internet comedians. I smiled at the fact that I have carried him over my shoulder more then he has carried me ever.

I looked up at him. His dark chocolate eyes met mine. His brown hair was completely wet, with little water droplets hanging on the end of a few strands. Suddenly we were in the front of the Bushwell apartment complex and Freddie struggled to open the door with me in his arms. So once he got inside, I hopped out of his arms.

"Hey your getting my lobby _all_ wet!" Lubert yelled at us as we ignored him and headed toward the stairs. Once we were in front of Carly's apartment I took a look at us. We were both drenched in water like we just got done taking a swim in the ocean itself. My hair was a wet mess and my make-up was probably running. My flip flops squeaked and gushed water with each step. Freddie's hair was soaking wet too, his face was red from running and carrying me. His whole outfit was also drenched in water. We looked like a pair of wet dogs.

Freddie grabbed for the door and opened it. We stepped into the Shay home, dripping with water and standing stiff from the cold. I saw Spencer and Carly standing in the kitchen. Carly turned around at the sound of the door shutting.

"Hey guys how was-" she stopped and took one look at us. Spencer joined her, raising an eyebrow. A flash of lightning appeared outside the window and a small boom of thunder followed. "Ohhh." Carly was clearly trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh my god what happened to you two?" Spencer said. Both of us stared at him, glaring.

"So you guys had a fun time at the beach?" Carly said with a smug smile as she walked up to us. We didn't say anything, but me and Freddie turned to each other and nodded. We must have been thinking the same thing 'cause we bother attacked Carly with a hug. She screeched as out cold, dripping wet clothes made contact with her warm dry self.

"Ah come on." she said as we pulled away. The front of her outfit had blotches of wet spots. I looked at her and laugh. She shot me a glare. "You guys suck."


	11. Football

I don't own iCarly. I like this one-shot haha. Go easy on me though, I dont know anything about football :P Well R&R! ENJOY!

* * *

11.) Football: Freddie's POV

"Okay the rules are easy." Spencer explained as we huddled around him. We had decided that we were going to play football today. It was random but we were bored. "Well you know…catch the ball, make a touch down and the opposing team tries to stop whoever has the ball."

"Yeah Spence…I think we all know how to play football." Sam said looking at him. I looked over at her, as if to give her a look. She ignored it. "Anyway let's pick teams."

We looked around at each other. We'd invited Gibby and his girlfriend Tasha. Then there was also the usual gang of Spencer, Carly, Sam and me. We had all dressed up just to get into the seriousness of the petty sport that we were playing. Girls wore shorts, a jersey with their last names on the back and the usual black line smeared under their eyes. The guys just wore basketball shorts and jerseys with the same black lines under each eye.

"Girls versus boys?" I questioned. Everyone exchanged glances and finally we all nodded. We all clapped once and separated from our close huddle. The sky was grey and the fog and haze was suffocating me. I could tell it was about to rain soon, but that was Seattle for you. We'd stumbled upon a old recreational football field and had decided to run home and get a football, get dressed and call up Gibby and his girlfriend to ask if they wanted to join us.

The teams weren't that fair at first sight but if you really knew us you could tell they were somewhat even. Sam knew how to play football. She was tough enough to take all of us down and make a touchdown. Carly may be girly but she knew how to play football, growing up with a brother and her dad. She wasn't afraid to get dirty but she was still not as skilled as Sam. Tasha on the other hand…looked clueless and just gazed at Gibby, blowing him kisses. Still I ask myself…HOW!

For the guys team. Spencer, an obvious football fan, probably knew how to play football and had a few tricks up his sleeve. He was also the oldest and tallest of us all, making him a bit harder to take down in a tackle. I liked football. I just wasn't ever into sports, jocks and such. I was a tech producer for iCarly for god sakes. I don't have time for sports. Not that I was ever interested anyway. I've watched football and knew how to play it but I was a bit of a disadvantage. Gibby however wasn't into sports at all, never played football and was too busy waving lovey dovey at his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes, wanting to hurl at their mushy behavior. Beside the fact that Gibby was thick and probably harder to take down, he was clueless.

"Well ladies ready to play?" Spencer said motioning to the ball. "We'll go easy on you." he said a smug smile on his face as he looked at them.

Sam scoffed. "As if. You guys are going down." Suddenly we were getting into our positions. Gibby and Tasha we still in their lovers state, waving and blowing kisses at each other from across the field. Ugh…this was gunna be impossible.

"Gibby!" Sam yelled. "Tasha!" She looked back at me and we both rolled our eyes, being just as annoyed by them as me. We both started laughing as we started mocking them, blowing kisses to each other waving at each other. Sam even batted her eyelashes for added effect. Gibby and Tasha glared at us as we continued to mock them. They walked over to join us.

"Okay! Are we ready to play some foooootbaaaall!" Spencer said as we crouched down. He put his hand on the ball and I stood behind him, ready to catch the ball when he would toss it to me. I felt water land on my neck and I looked up to see that it was raining now, making the dirt change to mud. As I looked up briefly I saw Sam eyeing me, her beautiful blue eyes had fire burning in them. I gulped as she made it perfectly clear that I was her main target to tackle. "Hut!"

The ball flew into my hands. I struggled a bit, not knowing where to go. I saw Spencer run toward our goal, but then Carly was right on his tail. Gibby and Tasha were playfully pushing each other. I started to run when I caught glimpse of Sam who was making a b-line right for me. I honestly tried my hardest to avoid her but before I knew it she was right there. I felt something hit my shin and I fell face first into the mud.

I groaned and pushed up. I spit out grass and looked up to see Sam kneeling right in front of me.

"Come on big boy, is that all you got?" she said in a seductive whisper. I narrowed my eyes at her as she laughed and walked away. Damn that girl. I got up, a small pain shooting through my shin. I didn't let the pain show though, Sam can't see me weak. I'll show her I know how to play rough.

However, it never happened. Each play ended up with me making it halfway before Sam would make me eat grass and mud. I kept hearing her laughing in my mind every time I went down. I was getting tired. I even tried passing it to Spencer. Which didn't work since she usually tackled me before I could even get the ball out of my hands or would just take Spencer down.

"Wow Fredward." Sam said as she sat on my back. I was laying on the ground after she had jumped on my back and I'd lost balance. I huffed as she got close to my ear whispering in it. "I'll go easy on you."

"Sam…" I started as she let out an amused laugh. "it's just luck."

"Oh really?" she said, raising an eyebrow at me. I got up suddenly, and before I could stop her, Sam slid off my back and landed in a pile of mud. I turned around to see her sitting miserably in the mud puddle. Rain poured from the sky soaking everyone. I let out a laugh as she sat there glaring at me.

"Shut up Fredlumps." she retorted at me. I let out a loud laugh. Suddenly she grabbed my ankle and I fell, landing in a mud puddle next to her. Mud splashed up, drenching both of us in mud. I brought my hand up to wipe the mud off my cheek. I looked over at Sam to see mud all over her face. I laughed even harder now and was suddenly cut off when a big lump of mud hit me in the face.

Now it was her turn to laugh. I picked up a handful of mud next to me and launched it at her, hitting her in the face. She gasped and looked down and then up at me. The fire was back in her eyes. Then before I could protect myself she was attacking me.

"Sam, no!" I exclaimed as she landed on me and we rolled around in the mud, fighting for whoever could pin who to the ground. Finally I got too tired to fight back anymore and let Sam pin me in the wet mud. She pinned my hands down and looked into my eyes.

"Give up already?" she challenged. I sighed, not saying anything.

"Guys…do you think we could maybe get back to the game." I heard Carly say. We both looked up. Sam blushed a dark red once she realized everyone was looking at us and the position we were in. She got off of me and I jumped up.

We got into position again. I looked at Sam who still had blush on her face but you could see determination in her eyes. I narrowed them at her, smirking. I was going to get past her this time…hopefully.

"Hut!" Spencer yelled. The ball landed in my hands, I tucked it beside me and began running. I made it halfway before I finally saw Sam coming right for me. I watched her intently. I saw her nearing me and watched as her foot moved outward to trip me. I dodged it by jumping over her foot. I ran faster as I whizzed past her. I glanced back to see her coming toward me. I saw her lurch at me legs again but I took a sharp turn and avoided her. She landed on the ground and I raced toward the end zone.

I was almost there, I could feel my legs getting tired as my goal came closer and closer to me. I almost thought it was a victory until I heard Spencer. "Freddie!" he yelled. Suddenly I felt someone jump on my back. I stumbled a bit, trying to keep my balance as I slowed down. Surprisingly though I didn't fall down. I looked up to see Sam, her arms around my chest and her legs around my waist.

She tried to throw me off balance. I kept running anyway. I felt Sam slipping off of me due to the large amount of mud on me. Suddenly I was free of the blonde headed demon right as I passed over into the end zone. I turned around to Gibby and Spencer cheering loudly. Spencer ran up to me and high five'd me before he lifted me up in a bro hug. Then Gibby ran over and high five'd me too. I laughed and looked back at Sam who was sitting in a puddle pouting. I strolled over to her, cradling the ball. I bent down and smiled at her.

"I'll go easy on you…promise." I kept my smug smile on my face. She glared and pouted. Her lower lip pushed out. I leaned forward and swiftly kissed her on the lips, letting them linger there for a moment. I pulled away to Sam smiling.

"No matter what…mama always wins." she said pinching my cheek. I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep the smile off my face. Suddenly Sam snatched the ball away from me and began running away. I got up stiffly. Man this girl wears me out.


	12. I Missed You

**I do not own iCarly. **

**Warning: OOC. Really fluffy. Short one-shot. R&R THANKS!**

* * *

12.) I missed you: Sam's POV

I guess it was true that you don't know a good thing until it's gone. Freddie had gone to California for a week with his mom to visit his cousin or something. I mean yeah I missed him and showered him in kisses before his mom finally forced him to get in the car to go to the airport. It was just a casual couple days but after the third day or so, I was actually missing him. Missed seeing his face, missed him walking into Carly's apartment to hang out with them, missed them hanging out at the Groovy Smoothie together. Most of all I missed his arms around me. I wouldn't admit it though.

So when me and Carly were sitting on the couch and Carly randomly asked me if I missed Freddie, I had simply replied, "No, I don't miss that nub. I've barely noticed." Carly had given me an odd look. Like she was looking right through my lies. I had a feeling she knew I was lying. I didn't want to seem like I was weak and depended on the boy or anything.

"Not even a little bit?" she asked again. I shook my head and continued to watch Girly Cow and ignore that fact that her eyes were fixated right on me. I saw her shrug out of the corner of my eye and look back at the TV. I sat there concentrating hard on the show, trying not to think about how much I really did miss him. Come on Sam…he'll be home in two days. You can manage.

So when that day actually came, I was sitting on the couch once again with Carly. I was getting all jittery and I think Carly could see that. She looked over at me smiling.

"You miss him now don't you." she said, as if she was stating a real true fact. I looked over at her, wiping all emotion off my face and sitting still.

"Nah." I answered simply. However when I heard a soft knock at the door, my heart raced and I looked over at the door. Carly got up to answer the door, peaking a look back at me. She was smirking and giving me 'the look'. I shrugged it off.

She opened the door and in fact he was standing there. There stood Freddie, wearing a regular dark red t-shirt and a striped blue and white unbutton shirt over top. His hair looked a bit longer but still brown and messy. He was still him except for that you could see that he was slightly tanner from being in the California sun instead of being under a daily cloud cover in Washington.

He walked in and greeted Carly. I stared at him and he finally looked over at me. We just stared at each other for a moment. Have you ever just had the urge to just jump out of your seat and run to someone only to have them hold you and have yourself tell them how much you love and missed them. Yeah that was right now. I stood my ground, just sitting there.

Carly was staring at me, an eyebrow raised. Wondering what I would do. Freddie finally smiled. "Hey Sam." His smiled melted me and I couldn't resist. I literally jumped out of my seat and into his arms. He put his familiar arms around me. I buried my face into his chest. I squeezed him tightly. I wanted to cry, I was so happy. I kissed his chest and then looked up at him and kissed his lips. He was smiling and laughing as I pulled him toward me, being overly affectionate. Something that was rarely seen in this relationship. So he better enjoy it while it's happening.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tip-toes. Our foreheads were touching and I grinned.

"I missed you." I said and he laughed. "A lot."

"I can see that." he said smugly. I didn't even care, I just kissed him again. "I missed you too." he managed to say between a kiss.

I heard a laugh come from beside us. I looked over at Carly who was smirking. "And you said you didn't miss him." she said, looking thoughtfully at us.

"I lied." I simply said before hugging him tightly. I didn't want to let him go for a long time


	13. Hicky

I dont know own iCarly.

Just a short one-shot. Warning: Some sexually references-sort of. If you consider Hickys sexual I guess.

R&R please and thanks!

* * *

13.) Hicky.

Oh god. How was I going to hid these. These huge bruises all over my neck. I groaned as I looked and my neck turning my head to peer at a large black and blue circle on my neck. There were probably about three hickys on my neck. Damn you Sam. I mumbled something incoherent and tried to form a plan on how I was even going to get out of the house and make it to school without being noticed by my mom.

I quickly grabbed my backpack, slung it over my shoulder. I took one look at myself in the mirror and tried to make my escape. I opened my door quietly and snuck down the hall, trying not to make my footsteps to loud. I peaked my head around the corner, looking in the kitchen. I saw my mom. Her back was to me as she worked on thoroughly cleaning the dishes in front of her.

I snuck past, barely making a noise. I made my way to the door. I silently put my shoes on and reached for the doorknob. I quickly opened the door and as I left yelled to my mom.

"See you mom, going to school early to work on…something!" I yelled stepping out the door.

"Freddie? Hey-" she tried to say but I had already closed the door and was running down the hall and to the elevator. I quickly pressed the arrow to go to the bottom floor. I sat in silence and let out a big sigh of relief. I stepped out casually on the bottom floor, walking into the lobby and out the door of the Bushwell Plaza.

I decided to walk to school today. I did it on days that were nice. It wasn't particularly nice out today. Slightly foggy and the sun peaking in through the clouds. I, however, did not want my mom to have to catch a glimpse of my neck. She would freak. Probably make me stay home from school so she could give me a tick bath, spray me and give me another lesson on why girls are "icky". I rolled my eyes at the thought.

I saw the school come in view and jogged across the street to get to it. I walked up the stairs and entered the familiar environment of our school. I made my way down the hall and to my locker. Not many kids were here yet, since I had left earlier then usual to avoid my mom. I pulled the collar of my polo up more trying to cover my neck as a teacher walked by.

I twisted the combination on my locker and opened it. I threw in a few books and grabbed one, shoving it in my backpack. I closed it again and flung my backpack around me.

"Hey Freddie." I heard a girl say from behind me. I turned around to see a familiar brunette and an even more familiar blonde standing in front of me. Sam was too busy eating a muffin to notice me fully but she tried to smile at me.

"Hey Carly…hey Sam." I said and walked toward them. Carly smiled but it soon fell as she took one look at me. She raised an eyebrow and a look of disbelief crossed her face.

"Freddie what up with you neck?" she asked, not quite sure what they were. Suddenly Sam began coughing, nearly chocking on her muffin. We both looked at her. She let out a few more coughs before she began laughing.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. She continued laughing, whilst pointing at my neck. I put my hand over my throat as if to cover them. Carly had a look of confusion on her face.

"Wow Fredward, it's worse then I thought." she said once she regained her ability to finally breath. I glared at her.

I took my hand off my throat and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Well it's your fault!" I retorted. "Now I have to hid _this_ from my mom for the next couple days." I motioned to my neck.

Then Carly gasped as if she finally knew what we were talking about. She lurched at me, pulling my collar down on my red polo and looked at it. She let out another gasp and then turned to Sam.

"Sam!" she said, disproval coloring her voice. "You gave Freddie hickeys!" she exclaimed as she looked between us. Sam let out a laugh and I just looked down blushing as I tried to fix my collar.

"Yeah so?" she said once she calmed down. She shrugged and walked over to me. She let her fingers trail along my neck over each bruise. I shivered at her touch but managed to keep my glare. "He's my boyfriend, I own him." she said with a smirk.

"How are you even hiding it from your mom?" Carly said ignoring Sam and turning to me.

"Well I snuck out of the house this morning after having to sneak in last night." I said looking over at Sam as she gleamed up at me. "Cause you just had to text me last night at 1:00 in the morning so we could go…well you know." I said blushing.

"Oh my god you guys!" Carly said and pretended to cover her ears as if not to listen to us. We ignored her anyway.

"Ah shut up nub, you weren't sleeping anyway." she said.

"Yeah well you know I suck at sneaking out of my house."

"I know, that's why mama is teaching you how." she said with a sly grin on her face. "You obviously got out without being seen this morning." I rolled my eyes.

"If my mom finds out, it's all your fault."

"What, so you can come over to yell at me and tell me that you got caught and that I shouldn't have done that. Only for you to fail at even yelling at me and ending with more hickys on your neck." she smiled at me, knowing it was true. It really was. Whenever we fought, it never lasted long.

"Oh yeah well….nnyeah!" I finally gave up and turned away.

"Oh my god, you two are so gross." Carly finally said. We both finally noticed that she had been listening to the whole conversation. "What do you do when I'm _not_ around."

I let out a small chuckle. Sam smiled seductively and walked toward me putting her arms around me, and hitching her leg up around my waist. "I don't think you want to know." she said with a sly smile plastered on her face. Carly only stared at us with disgust.

"Eww!" she whined. "I could have gone forever without that being established. You two are my best friends, I don't need to hear about you _crazy nights _together." she wrinkled her nose at us. Sam moved away and let out a laugh as I snaked my arm around her

"Oh come on Carly, your overreacting." Sam said. "It's not as bad as your thinking it is."

Carly let out a small sigh of relief but you could tell she was still mentally disturbed. I looked down at Sam. She wasn't being fair on Carly's part who really should never know what we do.

"Then again last Saturday…" Sam started. Carly's jaw dropped. "I'm kidding!" Carly leaned forward and slapped her best friend in the arm. Sam let out a laugh as she swatted her away. I joined in and soon after a while so was Carly. I only laughed because I did remember last Saturday…that _was_ a good night.


	14. I Don't Care

I dont own iCalry

Whoo! 14 one shots so far. More to come so don't worry. This is a short one-shot. It's really fluffy and OOC. Well R&R thanks!

* * *

14.) I Don't Care: Sam's POV.

I sat on the couch. The TV was on, specifically the cooking channel, but I didn't care. I wasn't watching anyway. I was to lost in thought. On the outside I looked like I was totally bored, watching TV but on the inside I was freaking out and trying to calm myself down. I sat in silence, fighting with myself. Fighting with my side who saw nothing wrong with what had happened.

_Come on Sam, it wasn't that bad of a fight. _Ah who am I kidding it was horrible. _Who cares about that nub, I mean it's just Freddie. He's a stupid boy and worst of all he's Freddie for god sakes. _I know it's Freddie but he's my boyfriend and I like him. _You shouldn't be fretting over a boy period. Especially Freddie. _Exactly I wouldn't be fretting over any other boy but the reason I am fretting is because it _is_ Freddie. _I'm sure he's over it anyway, you guys fight all the time. It's not like this one is any different. He'll be walking through Carly's door in no time to apologize. Then you two can kiss and make up. _

Yeah but we said things that we have never said before, it was a different fight. I wasn't hitting, I just kept bringing him down. I said things that I didn't even mean, I just said it cause I was so mad. I don't think he'll forgive me after this. Plus he said he had things to "think" about when he left suddenly. What does that mean! _Probably nothing, don't worry. That's just Freddie being Freddie. He'll come around, he loves you. _I'm not so sure about that after yesterday. I haven't spoken to him at all today or received any usual text messages. You saw the look on his face when he stormed out of the iCarly studio yesterday. He was really hurt. I feel so bad. I don't want to lose him over a stupid fight that I don't even know how it started. _Come on Sam! You're a Puckett, quit being such a baby and shape up. _Ugh…

"Sam are you okay?" I heard suddenly. Carly came downstairs only to see me sitting there. I put on my masked, bored face to hide that fact that I was so lost.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I said rather harshly to her. She sat down next to me. I was slouched into their couch, my feet up on the coffee table and a ice tea in my hand. _Freddie loves iced tea…ah! Get out of my head! You don't care!_ Carly was still staring at me, watching my facial expression. I made sure to make it clearly unreadable and unchanging.

"Well I heard about yesterday." She said trying hard not to bring up a sensitive situation.

"What about yesterday?" I took a sip of my iced tea, playing dumb.

"Freddie told me about your big fight yesterday."

"Oh. It was nothing."

"He didn't make it sound like nothing." she said. My stomach turned uneasily, wondering what he said.

"Yeah, well it was nothing to me."

"Sam…he seemed really concerned about it. You don't care at all."

"Why should I care about that nub. He's just being a baby about everything. He needs to man up and stop being such a girl about everything." I retorted. There I go with the same banter that even started this whole fight. Carly stared at me intently and finally rolled her eyes.

"Sam, he's your boyfriend, don't you even care a little."

"Nah." I kept my gaze forward at the TV, so I didn't have to see her concerned looks.

"You know, if you want to talk about it, you can. You don't have to hide your feelings."

"Thanks but no thanks." I sneered looking at her now. "I don't want to be like every other girl, crying on her best friends shoulder over some stupid nub boy who isn't even worth it. I'll pass."

She looked shocked a moment. "Sam…" she started. I looked away again, hiding my emotions inside. It was getting harder and harder. She wasn't making it any easier. "if you really don't care about him, then why do you date him? Are you pulling him along? Leading him on? Humoring him? That's cold and heartless and you know it. I don't know if your being serious or not but please tell me what your feeling, it's killing me."

Part of me wanted to roll my eyes, sneer at her, tell her to butt out of my life, give her the I-don't-really-care look and leave. The other part of me wanted to break down, let the tears out and cry on her shoulder. To let her know that I'm freaking out and for once I don't know what to do and this means a lot more to me then she knows. I wanted to yell at her for even saying those things about Freddie and how I would never ever do that to him.

So that's exactly what I did.

Suddenly a tear fell down my cheek and I let out a small sob. Then I felt Carly hugging me. I laid down crying more and more. She patted my back in a friendly way, silence coming from her. All that you could hear in the empty apartment was my occasional sobs.

"It was so bad Carly." I let out another cry. "We were yelling at each other, it was so much worse then our usual banter. I said things I didn't mean at all. He was so hurt. The worst part is that he said he had to go home and think about things."

She patted me again. "It's gunna be okay."

"No it's not! I don't know what he meant and now I'm freaking out. I know I don't show it ever but I am truly freaking out." I sniffled. "I don't want to lose him because I love him!" I yelled finally admitting it to myself and to her for the first time.

"Sam I think you should go across the hall and talk to him." she whispered in a soothing voice. I shook my head and sat up. More tears fell, making my eyes all puffy.

"I can't. He hates me, he wont talk to me. I don't know what to say."

"He doesn't hate you. Believe me. I know he'll appreciate it."

"I don't want to have him see me cry." I tried to come up with an excuse.

"I don't think he'll care, it's about time you showed him some feelings. He is your boyfriend of almost a year for god sakes. Have you even told him you love him?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No." I said weakly. He'd said it numerous times before. Only to have me hit him and tell him to stop being so mushy. I never meant it, I just didn't have the nerve to say it back. So afraid of rejection. Secretly I love it when he told me he loved me. It was silent between us as I sat there trying to calm down. Carly got up then, going to the kitchen and getting me a water.

It was a few minutes later of us just sitting there that I heard a knock. I jumped slightly and had a feeling I knew exactly who it was. I tried to hid my face and wipe my face as Carly got up and answered the door. I glanced up to see him standing there. I blinked and let out a sigh. He stepped in when Carly moved aside. I stood up and he stared at me.

I tried to read his facial expression to see if it showed any sign that he was planning to break up with me, but there was none. He was emotionless. Then a small grin tugged at the side of him mouth. He slightly held his arms up, as if to ask for a hug. I took a big stroll toward him, landing in his arms. I gripped his t-shirt, my wet eyes soaking it slightly.

"I-I'm so sorry." I tried to say in a low voice, so only he could hear it.

"Me too." was all he said, holding me against him. "I feel horrible."

"You feel horrible? I feel worse. Here I am crying over _you_…of all people. You." I said stifling a small laugh before sniffling again. I felt him let out a small laugh. "I thought I would never cry over a boy…well here I am."

"Does that mean I'm special or something?" He asked as I looked up at him. A smiled tugged at my mouth.

"Yes." I answered simply. A smug smile crossed his lips. "But don't get too cocky."

"Oh Sam…" he said hugging me again.

"I thought you said you had to go home and think…what did you mean by that." I said, having to ask. "I thought you were going to break up with me."

"No, it didn't even cross my mind." relief flooded my mind. "I just left so I could cool down, before the fight got worse. I didn't want it to result in anything to drastic."

I smiled. "Well that's a good thing."

"So your not mad at me anymore?" he asked.

"I never really was. I don't even know what we were fighting about."

"Neither do I…"

"Your not mad at me either?"

"Nah." he said grinning.

"I love you." I blurted out. He looked down at me a little surprised but his smiled grew wider. He finally leaned down and kissed me fully on the lips. Total bliss.

"Love you too." He mumbled in my hair as he hugged me close to him.


	15. Janitor's Closet

***I DON'T OWN ICARLY***

You guys rock so much. For reading and reviewing. It makes my day! Thanks a lots! R&R

* * *

15.) Janitors Closet: Freddie's POV

Ugh.

I hated school. I would rather be anywhere else but here. It was of course a Monday, which seemed to make it worse. It was just one of those days where I hated being here. I usually didn't mind school all that much but today was just not my day.

I walked in, going straight to my locker. I rounded the corner only to see someone familiar standing at her locker as well. She didn't see me approach until I walked right up to my blue metal locker and began to twist the combination in.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said.

"Hey Carly." I said, boredom slicking my voice. I pulled my locker open, and reached in to replace my Calculus book with my Biology book.

"Don't get to excited." Carly said sarcastically. "What's up with you?"

I shoved my book into my backpack and slung it around my shoulder. "It's just one of those days." I mumbled before I noticed something. "Hey where is Sam?"

"I don't know. She was over here right before you came in. Then she ran off somewhere, but I'm not sure where.

"That's weird."

"Yeah" Carly said as she slammed her locker shut. "but who really questions Sam anyway?"

"So true." I said smoothing out my hair as I leaned up against the locker. Suddenly the bell rang. I let out a groan and shrugged off the wall. I wouldn't even be able to see Sam until lunch. We didn't have our first two classes together and since she ran off somewhere right before I got here, it meant I wouldn't see Sam until at least Lunch.

"See you later Freddie." Carly said, interrupting my thought as she walked in the opposite direction in which I was headed. I sighed and began walked towards the stairs to my next class. I let my thoughts wander.

_Maybe if I took the shortcut from my second period class over to the art room where Sam had class, I could just see her for at least a couple minutes. Hopefully she'll be over there, I know sometimes she wanders before class starts. I don't want to be late for my class but I know that maybe she can make my day somewhat better that I-_

My thoughts were suddenly cut off as I passed the janitors closet. The door suddenly opened and two hands shot out, grabbing my shirt and yanking me back. I fell back and landed on the floor of the dark janitors closet. Before I could look up the door closed and locked. I sat in complete darkness, completely confused for a moment. Then a small light flickered on and I looked up to see a familiar blonde.

"Hey Freddo!" Sam said smiling at me. I sat on the floor and she stood looking down at me. Then she crouched down next to me.

"Sam?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she just smiled. "So this is where you were this morning."

"Yep." she gave me a sly smiled. "Nice of you to drop by."

I scoffed. "Oh yeah." then I glanced around the very small janitors closet. It wasn't any bigger than the traditional closet. It had metal shelves on both sides holding bleach, cleaning products, sponges, spare light bulbs and tools. Leaning against the shelves were various mops, brooms, vacuums and ladders. "So what were you doing in the janitors closet again anyway." Sam spent a good amount of her time here sometimes. Especially during classes.

"Waiting for you to pass by."

"Me? Of course..."

"Well, I know you hate Mondays, you know I love skipping class and so we could maybe see each other for a bit."

I stared into her blue eyes. "Smart." I said simply. I didn't even care that we were skipping class for this. I really did hate Mondays. I guess Sam was rubbing off on me. I would never even think of skipping class before, now I did it at least once a week or every other. "So now what."

She gave me and sly smile and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hmm I don't know, we're alone in a janitors closet with no one else to bother us."

I raised an eyebrow. Then I caught her hint. I looked at her then reflecting the same smile she had. She leaned forward, resting her hand on my cheek. She brought her lips to mine. The kiss was soft and smooth. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Hmm, I guess we could do that." I responded giving her a noted smiled and raising an eyebrow. I moved my hands to her waist and she grinned widely before attacking me with a rough kiss. I smiled beneath the kiss. Total bliss.

So that's what we did for the whole first period. We even continued to make out until second period. It was when lunch came that we finally decided to make an appearance outside of the closet. We both opened the door, peaking out. There were so many kids randomly walked about, going to lunch and such that they didn't even notice us come out of the closet together. Nobody really even noticed us anyway.

We walked over to our lockers where Carly was standing, putting her books away. She slammed her locker and turned to see us approaching.

"Freddie where were you second period?" Carly asked me suddenly. I forgot that we both had Biology together. "And Sam. Where did you go this morning?"

We exchanged glances and smiled. "Nowhere." we answered in unison. Suddenly Carly let out a deep sigh and looked between us.

"Janitors closet again?" she asked plainly.

We grinned. "Yep."

Carly rolled her eyes at us. She stepped forward, grabbing both of us by the ear. Sam and I both complained in pain as she drug us both to the lunchroom by our ears.

"I thought I specifically told you two. No janitor closets." Carly looked between us once she let go and we entered the lunchroom

"Do I even listen to you?" Sam said simply. Carly turned to me.

"She made me do it." I said, pointing an accusing finger toward Sam.

Carly sighed and let a small smile pass her lips, so we knew we were off the hook for now. "What am I ever going to do with you two?"


	16. Paint

**I dont own iCarly...R&R!**

* * *

16.) Paint: Sam's POV

"Ah! Guess what time it is!" Carly yelled into the camera that was being held by Freddie. I saw him smile as he watched us on his camera screen.

"What time is it Carly?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"It's time for Random Painting!" She cheered. I pressed the button on my blue controller and a cheer rang throughout the iCarly studio. I did a little turn and smiled in the camera for the millions of viewers watching out web show right now to see. Lights flashed in a crazy manor, making me dizzy for a moment. Carly ran out of the camera's view and came back with two easels with the two canvas already in place on the wooden stand.

"Come on Carly tell them who will be randomly painting today." I said.

"Drum roll please!" Carly asked Freddie who pressed a small button on his computer and an automated drum roll sounded. "Tonight it will be a face off between…Sam and Freddie."

I pressed my button again, letting the simulated cheer ring. I smiled again toward Freddie. He playfully rolled his eyes. Carly got really close to the camera as the lights dimmed dramatically.

"Who will win in an intense paint off between lovers." Carly pulled away and looked at me.

"Me!" I said excitedly as I danced around. Freddie turned the camera then to himself.

"Uh no, me." he added and automatically turned it back.

"Well then let's see!" Carly went toward Freddie, grabbing the camera from him. Freddie stepped in view of the camera and grinned.

"Okay well you guys ready?" Carly asked from behind the camera. We exchanged glanced before smiling slyly and nodding in unison. "Well grab your paint and go to your easel."

I grabbed some red paint and a brush. Freddie grabbed some blue paint and a brush as well. We both stood in front of our own easel. We glanced at each other and quickly looked away. I could tell already that this wasn't going to be good.

"All right…ready? Set? Go!" Carly screamed at the top of her lungs. As quickly as I could I dipped my brush in my bright red paint and slopped it on the canvas. I began drawing random lines and shapes, not really sure where this painting was going. I could see Freddie out of the corner of my eyes, painting something on his canvas as well. I began to just make my picture a dog, since it was starting to look like one anyway.

I managed a peak over at Freddie's drawing. He was drawing an ocean scenery out of his blue paint. To my surprise it actually looked good. Since when did Freddie become another Spencer? I looked back at my deformed dog. It's head was sideways with a dent in the head. One ear was higher then the other and his eyes were too far apart. Freddie saw me looking and peaked over, letting a smug look cross his face.

_Oh you think your so great Freddie…well I'll show you. _I smiled evilly and as I pretended to bring my brush onto my own canvas I let it slip over to his, a long red mark of paint trailing over his ocean scene. He stopped and gasped. He glared over at me.

"Oops." I shrugged smiling.

"Things are getting intense people." I heard Carly as she stood behind us, taping our every move.

"Sam!" Freddie whined. "You cheated."

"Do I ever play by the rules?" I asked. Then he frowned and eyed my dog-like drawing. He quickly dipped his brush in the blue and slopped his wet paint brush across my dogs face. I gasped slightly and looked over at him. I narrowed my eyes at him and started widely slopping red paint all over his painting.

"Interference!" Freddie yelled into the camera.

"This isn't football Benson." I snarled pulling my brush back. "Look I just made your painting better."

He huffed and looked away. I smirked in another win and looked at the camera, flashing my best smile. Suddenly I felt a slob of wet paint on my cheek. I stopped and stiffened as Freddie trailed his brush down my face. My eyes closed a second before I growled slightly. I heard Freddie's laugh echo throughout the studio. I glared at him and brought my brush up, painting a red line across his face. He let out a small yelp of surprise and stepped back.

"Sam!" he said looking at me. I grinned at him. My smiled quickly disappeared when a clop hit me on the shirt. I looked down to see a big spot of blue paint on the front of my white shirt. I was suddenly glad that Carly suggest we put on tattered clothes to protect our real clothes. Carly must have known this was going to happen.

I picked up my small, plastic container of red paint and flung it at Freddie. It splattered paint all over his face and on his shirt. He closed his eyes and popped his mouth, red paint splattering from his lips. He lifted his hands to wipe the paint from his eyes.

His eyes narrowed to slits as he stared me down. I let out a loud laugh, totally ignoring the fact that Freddie had picked up his own container of blue paint as well. He flung it forward. It hit me in the face, getting in my hair and some on my shirt. I stood still, wiping the paint off my face.

"Your going to die Fredward." I retorted to him. Then it was an all our paint war. Blue and red flew back and forth between us. Paint splattered everywhere. I barely even noticed Carly standing as far away as possible screaming our names and telling us to stop. I totally forgot we were still on air and that millions of viewers were watching Freddie and I have a paint war. I didn't care though. I laughed as I flung more red paint at him, not even knowing if I was hitting him or not.

By time we got tired we were both hiding behind our canvases. Blue and red paint was splattered everywhere. Me and Freddie were completely covered from head to toe in paint. My hands were covered in red but my whole body wore blue. I started laughing ridiculously as I caught a glimpse of Freddie who was all red. I tried to get up but was laughing to hard from the whole situation. Then Freddie was laughing and I laughed harder.

I tried to walk over to him but slipped slightly on some paint and fell on top of him. This caused us to laugh even harder. He tried to hold me up but I went limp in his arms. He finally gave up, collapsed on the floor and landed on his chest. We let out laughter die down. Then I heard Carly let out a small laugh. I looked over at her to see her turn the camera toward herself.

"Well there you have it folks. I'm not really sure what happened here, and I'm not even sure if there is a winner or a tie. So why don't you head on over to the side poll and vote on whether Freddie, Sam or both of them won. Uh I guess that's all. So sorry that you didn't really get to see much painting but you did watch to insane people fight with paint." She said and turned back to us as we laughed again.

Then Carly turned off the camera, set it down and just looked at us. She raised an eyebrow, not saying anything she simply shook her head and left the room. Me and Freddie turned to each other, let out another laugh and leaned in on each other for a kiss.


	17. Detention

I dont own iCarly. Dan does.

* * *

17.) Detention: Freddie's POV

I hate detention. I can't believe I even got detention. It was all Sam's fault anyway. She always starts everything and gets me in trouble. This time she didn't get out of it though. She was currently seated next to me while we sat in the detention. I sat slumped over in my desk, head in my hand as I stared blankly at the board. Miss Briggs was sitting at the front of the room with a magazine about Randy Jackson. Sam next to me had her head rested on her arms and her eyes were closed.

So how we got here doesn't seem to surprise me. Yes I blame Sam but Sam blames the fact that it was pudding day in the lunchroom. I had only rolled my eyes when she said that. At least it hadn't been pudding and fish stick day. Then we would be in a lot more trouble then we already were, if you know what I mean. In other words fish sticks make Sam "rambunctious" and apparently so does pudding.

I looked down at my blue polo shirt that was now covered in stains. Pudding stains. Now I'm sure you've already guessed why I am here and put the simple pieces together. If you haven't then let me care to explain. In other words: me and Sam had a pudding fight.

It had started when she simply opened her pudding cup and began eating it with a spoon a little too quickly. I made one comment about how she should slow down and not choke on her pudding. It must have made her angry because she flung pudding on my face with her spoon. Now unlike most people, I could honestly say that that is the second time Sam has ever done that to me. Then she went on to say something about how the pudding matched my chocolate brown eyes and hair.

Then things went downhill from there. I wiped it off my face and put it on her face. Then she angrily put the pudding cup and rubbed it all over the front of my t-shirt. Carly had tried to stop us by unsuccessfully reminding us how much we love each other and that we need to stop before we get in trouble. Yeah, that never happened. We just kept throwing pudding at each other to the point that we had to steal Carly and Gibby's pudding for more ammo.

I was actually surprised by how far we got in the fight before Mr. Howard came over and stopped the madness. We would have only gotten one detention but Sam had to go and hit Mr. Howard on the chest with some pudding. Of course since I had been involved and was considered "responsible" for her, we both got double detention.

We were both yanked out of the cafeteria and straight to Principle Franklin's office. Once we were in there he took one look at me and Sam's clothing that were covered in pudding. He only shook his head and told us to take a seat. Me and Sam were both ending up in the Principles office a lot more lately.

Then he would go on about how he isn't surprised that Sam is in his office but that he expected more from me. He honestly shouldn't be considering that I was her boyfriend and I always got drug into any trouble she seemed to get into. He then went on to ask why we still fight and that we need to get over it.

So now here I am in detention next to Sam, covered in pudding stains. We had gotten most of the pudding off of our faces and hair but it didn't come out very well in clothing. I sighed, knowing my mom was going to freak out when I got home. Then give me another lecture on why I should not be with Sam again. She seemed to do that a lot.

I closed my eyes a moment as my head rested on my arm now. My head was facing Sam's but I didn't pay attention to her. I then felt something hit the tip of my nose. My eyes flew open to see Sam mirroring my position and was looking at me. I looked down to see a small white folded piece of paper laying beside me. I straightened up and unfolded the note quietly to read it.

_Hey hot stuff. Saw you from across the room 3._ It had written in Sam's sloppy handwriting. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. I pulled a pencil from my pocket and wrote my response on there.

**Are you hitting on me?** I asked and passed it over to Sam. She read it and wrote something down.

_Maybe…so are you having fun?_

**Yes, loads. Can't you see my excitement? **I wrote sarcastically. She read the note and looked over at me. My bored expression told it all.

_Well sorry for having a little fun at lunch._

**Fun? You threw pudding at me and now we have detention today and tomorrow.**

_You threw pudding at me too. Come on it isn't that bad. I get detention all the time. It's way better then that stupid A/V thing you do after school._

**I seriously wonder about you.**

_So are you mad at me?_

…**no. **I wrote simply on the page and passed it back to her again. She smiled down at the note when she read it. Only hours ago she was pissed at me for chucking pudding at her and now she is happy because I wasn't mad at her. She is so confusing to me.

She was like a game I had to constantly play. Sometimes I win but then sometimes I lose. I find myself losing more then winning lately. Then sometimes I make the right move and sometimes I have to go back three spaces. It was never ending…like Monopoly or something. I had just hit go straight to jail and now here I am. Do not collect 200. Ugh…

_Good…Hmm I'm thinking we should go to the fire escape later? What do you say?_

**Sure if my mom doesn't freak out because of these pudding stains. You know you should try harder not to make her hate you so much. It could help me out a lot. That way I don't have to sneak out tonight to see you.**

_Oh come on what's the fun in that. Your mom is always going to hate me, what difference does it make? So what time should we meet at the fire escape? I'm thinking 11...that's when your mom goes to sleep ;)_

**You know some day she's going to find out that I sneak out to go see you so we can "hang out" **

_Well for now, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Come on Freddie, I'm sorry for throwing pudding at you. You know it was fun so stop being so huffy._

**Oh no. Am I hearing Sam Puckett apologize? Something has gone wrong!**

_Shut up Frednub. Your just better to kiss when your not so angry at me. _I gave her a look and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged.

**Wow…you never cease to amaze me. Whatever Princess Puckett, I told you I wasn't mad at you anyway.**

_Awesome, now I say we get smoothies when we get out of here. Then I'll be seeing you later tonight ;)_

**Sure thing Sam. **

_And since I'm such an AWESOME girlfriend and you love me bunches, you should buy my smoothie since I forgot my money at home._

…**you always forget your money at home.**

_I'm not good at remembering things…_

**Fine. I'll buy your smoothie.**

_:P Thanks your amazing!_

I rolled my eyes and sighed and right as I was about to write on the note, it was gone from the desk. I looked up to see Miss Briggs looking at it. Her eyes scanned over the note. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She eyed us and we both gave her innocent looks. She raised an eyebrow before crumpling the note.

"Don't let it happen again children." she snarled under her breath at us. I let out a breath of relief. Then another piece of folded paper shot across the desk top and I caught it before it fell to the ground. I unfolded it.

_Wow that was a close one._ Sam had written at her. I gave her a look of disbelief.

"Sam!" I whispered. She smiled and shrugged. I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at her.

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

_**Thanks for reading! Remember to review too! This is my 17th one-shot. I was planning to go to 20, but should I continue more then that?**_

_**Well iWont cancel the show airs tomorrow in the US! I dont think it's a seddie episode but i've heard rumors thinking elsewise. **_

_**Also I have a question for you guys...What would you pick: Freddie admitting his feelings to Sam OR Sam admitting her feelings to Freddie? (If they ever got together) I personally like the idea of Sam admitting it, considering she's so tough, although i've heard rumors that say that Freddie actaully admits it. That's just a rumor though...Well tell me what you think and leave a comment! Thanks!**_

_**-fireflies321**_


	18. Cherries

**I don't own iCarly what-so-ever.**

**18.) Cherries: Freddie's POV**

"Carly!" I heard right as I entered the Shay apartment. I jumped slightly at the sudden yell that came from the kitchen. I knew that voice though. Sam.

"What!" I heard Carly yell from upstairs. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You're out of Cool Whip and chocolate syrup!" Sam screamed back. Whip cream? Chocolate syrup? What the-

I walked over to the kitchen, going unnoticed by Sam. I peaked to see that she had food ingredients covering the table. A big bowl was in front of her as she began putting stuff in it.

"What am I supposed to do about it!" Carly yelled then.

"I don't know! Go get some!" Sam screamed loudly.

"Oh fine!" Carly said her voice getting closer as she descended the stairs. I came out from hiding and into full view. Sam looked up at me immediately.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you come in." Sam said, not really paying attention to me, but rather whatever was in front of her.

"Thanks?" I answered sarcastically. "So what are you making?"

Sam grabbed a bowl of peanuts and looked at me, smiling widely.

"I'm making the ultimate sundae!" she exclaimed, putting some peanuts on top of the five scoops of vanilla ice cream that was already placed in the big bowl.

"Uh…"

"I got bored, okay?!" She retorted playfully. I smiled and leaned over, placing my elbows on the counter, looking at her partially made sundae. She had vanilla ice cream, peanuts, sprinkles, cookies, caramel, marshmallows and so on. I saw some melted ice cream begin to run down the side of her bowl. I quickly scraped my finger along the side, picking it up on my finger and sticking the ice cream in my mouth.

"Sounds interesting enough." I commented. I heard Carly come down the stairs and into the kitchen. She brushed her hair as she passed me.

"Hey Freddie." she said quickly as she grabbed her purse off the kitchen table, as well as her coat. "Well I guess I'll be back. I'm going to go get Sam some whip cream and chocolate syrup. I know Spencer needs some art supplies too. So I'll be back in 15. Don't do anything to drastic you two."

"Adios." I said as Sam said "Whatever."

I reached over and picked up a stray marshmallow and popped it in my mouth. I made a face, realizing they were stale and hard.

"Don't just stand there boy. Either help me make my sundae or make your own." Sam said looking at me after a moment of silence. I rolled my eyes and walked around the kitchen island, past Sam. I went to the cupboard and fished out a small blue bowl to make a smaller sundae. I walked back, reaching around Sam for the tub of vanilla ice cream.

I began making it then. I put two scoops into a bowl. Covered it in caramel, peanuts, chocolate chips, sprinkles and crushed Oreos. I avoided the old marshmallows however. Then I noticed a small bowl of cherries. I picked one swiftly from the bowl and dropped it on top of my sundae. I smiled in accomplishment. Then I walked over to the drawer to get a spoon.

I fished a silver spoon out of the drawer and walked back to my ice cream. I was about to dig in when I noticed my cherry was gone. I stared at the missing spot then up at Sam, who was chewing on something. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Sam…you ate my cherry."

"Hmm." was all she said. She was too focused on her own sundae. I groaned and plucked another cherry off the top of the pile that sat in the small bowl. I put it back on the sundae. I then remembered that Carly had just bought some knew kind of punch and had some in the fridge. I strolled over to the fridge, took one out and walked back to the island.

Once again I looked down to see a cherryless sundae. I raised an eyebrow at Sam as she pulled the cherry stem out of her mouth. She smiled up at me innocently when she caught me staring at her.

"Sam…" I protested and put another red cherry on top and then grabbed another one just for the sake of eating it.

"There, my sundae is almost done! Now, Carly just needs to come back with the whip cream and chocolate and it's a done deal." She said grinning hungrily down at the ice cream creation. "And of course, you need the cherry on top."

She grabbed a cherry and popped one on top of the mountain of ice cream. I smiled and rolled my eyes. She grabbed another and ate it.

"You know they say that if you can tie a cherry stem in a knot, you're a good kisser." I said eyeing her. She rolled her eyes.

"Is that so, Fredlumps?" she said looking at me. There was a glint in her eye as she smiled slyly. "Shall we test it?"

"We shall." I agreed. Sam grabbed another cherry and popped it in her mouth. She chewed the cherry and took the stem out. Then she put the stem back in her mouth and got to work. I watched with an eyebrow raised as she moved her tongue around in her mouth for about a minute.

"Hah!" she said and pulled out the stem, which was indeed in a knot. She grinned and looked knowingly at me. I shook my head slightly and scoffed. "So I must be a good kisser."

"I already know that." I said giving her a flirty look. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Can it, lover boy." she snapped jokingly. Then she handed over a cherry to me. I grabbed it, eyeing it. I pulled the cherry off the stem with my mouth and ate the cherry first. Then I placed the stem in my mouth and tried to move the stem into a mouth with my tongue.

Sam watched me for a few minutes as I tried to maneuver my tongue to put the stem into a stupid knot. After three minutes I gave up and took the unknotted stem out of my mouth.

"I can't do it." I said almost disappointed. I stared at the stem, narrowing my eyes. I threw it aside, pulling a fake pout face and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aw." Sam cooed, sarcastically. She walked over to me and put her arms around me. I unwound my arms and put them around her. She smirked up at me. I still pouted but it didn't last long. She leaned up and kissed me. I smiled then. She pulled away then. "Hmm…I think it's a myth."

"Why is that?" I played along, smiling.

"Your kissing seems fine to me."

"Well yay." I said smiling. She leaned in for another kiss when the door flew open.

"I'm back!" Carly said coming in with two grocery bags. We pulled apart immediately and looked as she walked into the kitchen, setting down the two paper bags full of food items. "Sam I got your whip cream and chocolate syrup stuff." She pulled out two containers and put them on the table. "Oh cherries." Carly said picking up a cherry and eating. "You know they say that you're a really good kisser if you can tie a knot with the stem of a cherry?"

"So I've heard." I mumbled. Sam smiled sympathetically at me. I looked over to see Carly making a funny face as she struggled to tie a knot in her mouth.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for sundaes anymore." Sam said giving me a hinting look. I raised an eyebrow.

"But you have a whole sundae here and I just bought you chocolate and-" Carly started, but Sam was already pulling and pushing me out of the door of her apartment quickly.

"Sorry Carly." Sam called over her shoulder. "Let's go Freddork. We're going to go '_hang__out_' at your place…" I looked at her and grinned.

"To go practice you cherry stem tying skills?" I whispered.

"Exactly."

* * *

**R&R! Thanks you guys for reviewing my stuff!**

**Totally saw iWon't cancel the show... Well, it's just not the same without Sam. Although Spencer was pretty funny in this episode, as well as Gibby.**

**Has anyone seen the commercial for the Beyong Belief special on Nick? It's going to be showing the iBelieve in Bigfoot episode...looks interesting enough!**

**-fireflies321**


	19. Gibby

**I don't own iCarly. **

**Another one-shot! This one is about the amazing Gibby Gibson! Well it's actually about Sam and Freddie but it's told from Gibby's POV. I thought I would add him in. This story is kind of random. I got bored one day and just started typing. OOC - depends on how you look at it. ENJOI!**

**19.)The Truth: Gibby's POV**

"_**You know they say then when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him." **_Hmm so true, I suppose. It depends on whose point of view you really looked at it. In my case no…in others, however, yes.

Sam Puckett. A name that if merely mumbled would make a kid's eyes widen in fear and run in terror. The familiar blonde bully who otherwise terrorized a good portion of the school. Someone who couldn't be trusted, understood or taken lightly. When it came to Sam, things could get messy.

I usually kept a good lookout for Sam, during school hours. I would creep around corners, avoiding her at all costs. I mostly succeeded, but some days I would get caught. I wouldn't know what hit me until I would feel hands wrap around the back of my underwear, putting up at the waistband. Then I would hear that dreaded laugh. The one that rang in my ear, giving me chills.

She loved other peoples pain. She fed off of it. The loved watching my face crumple up in pain as I sunk to the linoleum ground. Her devilish smile would widen when I try to get up and inch to the bathroom to fix my "situation". I would usually receive a wedgie at least once a week. If it wasn't from her, it was a Texas wedgie from the football team.

Sam had a certain list of people she tended to pick on most. It was like some imaginary list that she kept of people who, in her words, deserved a beating or two. I was unfortunately on that list. Near the top as a matter of fact. I could easily find my place on this so called "list".

I was right underneath Freddie Benson, who no doubt was probably number one on her list. Why him? Well I know exactly why. See the thing is Sam usually picks on a certain stereotype of people. Usually nerds, dorks, AV members, geeks, unsocial people and so on. Unfortunately for Freddie (and me) he fell into all those categories--according to Sam anyway.

This was not the case though. She didn't only pick on him because he was a dork, nerd, AV member and so on. There was more to it. I saw it too. Even as much as I avoided Sam, I was still considered the iCarly gang's friend and spent a lot of time with them. I knew a lot about them and paid quite a lot attention to them. Probably more then they will ever know. Especially Sam and Freddie. I found myself interesting in their relationship--if they even had one really.

Sam picked on me because she loved it. Like I said earlier she fed off of it. She loved the way I beg and plead for her to stop when she lifts me up by the back of my boxers. She smiled when she saw my pained face. So in other words I received more of Sam's physical abuse.

Don't get me wrong, Freddie had received his fair share of physical pain but also his verbal abuse. She loved to argue with the boy. Not that he didn't either. It was like a game they played. They just went back and forth, entering their own world where they loathe each other. The rude remarks would fly back and forth between them until Carly would stop them or until Sam would win. Freddie very rarely ever won an argument.

Sometimes he wouldn't even fight. He has this habit where he just raises an eyebrow and rolls his eyes. He ignores her smaller remarks that way. I noticed that Sam started pretty much every fight between them. It was like she depended on the fights to communicate with the kid. The only way to get his attention.

Which is exactly what it was.

Yeah you heard me right. I figured it out. I know why Sam was so mean to Freddie. It traced all the way back to the old school days. You know the times when they say a girl who picks on a guy usually has a crush on him. You wouldn't know it between Freddie and Sam but once you got to know them and watched them, you caught it at most times. At first sight you would just assume that the battling duo just simply couldn't stand each other. That's not the case though.

Sam picked on Freddie to get his attention. She picked on him to get him to talk to her. In simpler terms, that was her way of flirting and conversing. Let's be serious here, Sam isn't one to show her feeling…normally. This is her way of doing it. Too bad Freddie doesn't see it as that. He just sees it at more of a hassle.

Freddie wouldn't see true love if it came up to him and slapped him across the face with a slice of ham. Yes, Freddie was a good friend of mine but he was as blind about as much as Sam was in denial. They were both about as clueless to the situation as Carly was, who didn't seem to notice any of the conflicting emotions. I knew it though. I may be a Gibby, but not much got past me. I was quite an observant person, if I do say so myself.

Sam, on the other hand, was fighting a small battle. The small battle were the small group of fan girls who liked Freddie. Yes we have some at our school. Him being a local internet celebrity, he had some fans. Sam usually got his attention over theirs, when one would show up and try to flirt with Freddie. I would see the way Sam would secretly glare at one and they would back away. Then she would attack Freddie with some obnoxious comment. He would most likely roll his eyes and just smile, walking away with her. Of course she'd won that battle.

She was losing a war though. A war called Carly Shay. Her own best friend--harsh. It was no secret that Freddie had had a crush on Carly at one time. Now it was sort of a mystery to all of us, including Freddie myself. Did he even like her anymore? Had her grown out of the crush?

No matter how many times Sam would attempt to get Freddie to notice her over Carly, it never seemed to work. Sometimes it did. It only worked at times when they would get in that world of theirs where they go over their usual banter, ignoring Carly and the rest of the world. No matter what though, when they fought, _Carly_ always split it up, Freddie always turned to _Carly_ for help and Freddie always had his attention on _Carly_. So in simpler terms: Sam liked Freddie who liked Carly who was unaware of everything that was going on around her.

Poor Sam. Freddie would never know how she felt. Poor Freddie. He had no clue of the swirling emotions around them, just brewing up and waiting to explode. It was bound to happen. They were like a clueless, ticking time bomb just waiting to go off. Then one day something would happen then--BOOM!

I was there for that BOOM. I remember it so clearly. I mean how could I forget. It was something I thought I would never see in my lifetime ever. When it happened I almost felt like I had missed something that had happened between the two bickering teens. At the same time though, I felt like I had already knew it was going to happen.

We'd been in the iCarly studio. It was right after the show had happened and we were all celebrating over a good show we had had. I, of course, guest starred in one of their short plays with Sam and Carly. Carly and I had simply been talking when we suddenly heard the two going at it again.

Fierce comments and rude remarks were tossed back and forth between the brunette boy and blonde girl. I just watched them, amazed. For some reason the atmosphere had suddenly changed though. It wasn't the usual annoying scene that played out in front of me. It felt tense and something else I couldn't place. I stood amused as the two got in each other's face, only about a foot apart from each other.

You're a nub.

You're a she-devil

You're a nerd.

You're abrasive.

You're annoying.

You're a criminal

No one will ever love you

You have no heart

Closer and closer they got to each other, yelling out names in each others faces, their comebacks getting slower and they ran out of ideas. Soon they were only inches from each other, and I could see the look in their eyes as they realized they were so close. They let out one last remark.

You're a dork.

You're a blonde headed demon

Then they leaned. Their lips met each others and my jaw dropped at their sudden embrace. Where had that come from? I could only stare and they continue to keep their lips lock and they moved their hands up. Sam put her arms around Freddie's neck and Freddie settled his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. I looked over to take a glance at Carly. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide as she watched her two friends make out in front of her.

Poor Carly. She had no clue of the bubbling emotions between the two frenemies. I let a small smile pass my expression. I was right. For once me, Gibby Gibson, was right. It was a rare thing, but it felt good. I saw this whole thing coming. I should be a psychic. I should take that up as a future career.

"You know they say then when a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him." Yes this was true, in some cases. My case--no. In Freddie and Sam's case--yes. Isn't love so amazing?

* * *

**R&R PEEPS! THANKS! **

**iBelieve in Bigfoot comes on this Saturday! Just saying :D**

**My next one-shot will probably be a songfic, maybe.**

**-fireflies321**


	20. Songfic: Shut Up & Kiss Me

**i dont own icarly. r&r**

**20.) Songfic: Shut up & Kiss Me - Orianthi: Sam's POV**

I love the dork. I wasn't going to deny it. However the relationship we held wasn't exactly…picture perfect. We had our flaws. Both of us did. I was a bully, he was the nerd. What else did you expect? For us to run off in the sunset and live happily ever after without ever getting on each others nerves? Fat chance. That was rarely the case.

We loved to push each other buttons. It was just our thing, it's what we did. We were rarely nice to each other, we were always bickering and we constantly picked on one another. . We were considered the schools most dysfunctional couple. That's what you get, I suppose, when you have two complete opposites.

_**You're too loud, I'm so hyper**_

_**On paper we're a disaster**_

_**And I'm driving you crazy**_

_**It's my little game**_

_**I push you, and you push back**_

_**Two opposites so alike that**_

_**Everyday's a roller coaster**_

_**I'm a bump you'll never get over**_

I like to consider what me and Freddie have as a love-hate relationship. We loved each other, but at the same time we hated each other. We didn't literally hate each other, but old habits die hard. We fought then, we'll fight now. That's how our relationship was. A love-hate one.

When I first fell in love with him, I hated how much I loved him. I could barely take it. I wanted so badly to hate him, but I couldn't. I knew it was wrong. I knew it was impossible. We were frenemies back then. The bully and the nerd just didn't mix well. We found a way though. We managed. Now we do better then half the couples at Ridgeway High School.

_**This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship**_

_**You say you can't handle it**_

_**But there's no way to stop this now**_

_**So shut up and kiss me**_

_**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits**_

_**But your just (just) so (so) full of i**__**t**_

_**Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth**_

_**Shut up and kiss me**_

_**So shut up!So shut up!**_

Sure we had our up and we've had our downs. I bug Freddie to the point where he says he can't even handle it anymore. I know he's never serious though. He just does the same thing every time. Goes home and then shows up the next day to apologize. Whenever I push him too far, he says he can't take being with me, but I know he doesn't ever mean it. I just brush it off and smile at him. He hates that. He know that I know he's just full of it. He loves me and he knows it.

_**I call you and you pick up**_

_**I tell you how much I'm in love**_

_**I'm laughing and you get mad**_

_**It's my little game**_

I'll admit it, I love teasing the kid. I can't help it, it's just who I am and I'm not changing. Take me or leave me as I am. He hates when I pick on him. He just scowls and glares. I laugh and grin smugly at him. He rolls his eyes and after a while smiles back too. That's how it always goes. He knows not to put up a fight with me. It's like a game I play. He can never win though, I'm always a step ahead of him.

_**Go ahead now, admit it**_

_**You like your world with me in it**_

_**Like a record, it's broken**_

_**Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over**_

He'd never admit it, but he knows he can't live without me. He loves having me around. I can tell by the look in his eyes. When I enter a room, his eyes light up or when I laugh, he smiles back. I know he loves me. So what if everyday was chaos and disaster, he knows his life would be boring without me.

He knows I'm dysfunctional, emotionally unstable, abrasive, demanding and wild. He still accepts me. He knows thar as well I do, that we come with flaws. Why else do you think I accept the fact that he is a nerd, a dork and a bit awkward. I love him for it too.

_**This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship**_

_**You say you can't handle it**_

_**But there's no way to stop this now**_

_**So shut up and kiss me**_

_**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits**_

_**But your just (just) so (so) full of it**_

_**Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth**_

_**Shut up and kiss me**_

_**You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh**_

_**The riffs on my guitarThe way we fight, we make up fast**_

_**Oooooh yeah …**_

_**So shut up!**_

If I were totally gone from his life, he would miss me. He would miss everything about me. I know he depends on me, trust me, and can't live without me. A little fighting never hurts. We just argue for a little bit and it soon disperses. Nothing too serious. He may act like it is, but lying was never his strong point.

_**Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!**_

_**Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship**_

_**You say you (you) can (can) handle it**_

_**But there's no way to stop this now**_

_**So shut up and kiss me**_

_**Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits**_

_**But your just so freakin' full of it**_

_**Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth**_

_**Shut up and kiss me**_

I don't care that we're dysfunctional, odd and complete opposites. That what makes it so interesting. That's what makes my day. I love it all. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love the constant banter, the fights, and glares. It's all part of our love-hate relationship and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**I've decided to go on with these short one-shots. I dont know what number i'll go to but i'll just update it when i write a new one-shot. I might be writing a new story soon. like an actual story :D**

**Yeah so this is a good dong. It's called Shut Up & Kiss Me by Orianthi. It's awessome, you should check it out on youtube or something and listen to it!**

**One more thing: I was in my Psychology class and we were learning about love and relationships and there was this one thing we had to read in our book that totally reminded me of seddie! Haha i know. This is what it said: _Some couples seem perfectly happy. Then suddenly to the surprise of all their friends, they divorse or break up. Other couples seem to fight all the time and constantly complain about each other. Yet they stay married or together_....then it went on about some guy who talks about the real meaning of love, blah, blah, blah. Anywho yeah, i though it was funny because it reminded me of seddie and creddie. I dunno why.**

**-fireflies321**


	21. Fencing

**i Dont own iCarly.**

**Sorry but this one shot is kinda long. Haha i just kept typing and i wasnt paying attention to how long it got. So in other words its a long-shot. IDK. Hope you enjoy it!**

**21.) Fencing: Sam's POV:**

"Go Freddie kick his butt!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I don't think I've ever cheered someone on so loud in my life. Everyone in the small audience was staring at me. Some people even had the nerve to hush me. I glared at them, finally settling down on the bench. Freddie looked over at me, smiling.

His opponent, Doug Toder, shot me an annoyed look before turning to Freddie again. I booed at him loudly as I stood up again. His fellow team mates all shot me vicious glares. I sat back down again, fuming silently. I saw Freddie smile and shake his head.

Doug put the mask over his face and got his sword in position. Freddie mimicked his movements. They both brought their swords up and crossed them between themselves. I kept my eyes glued on Freddie, crossing my fingers.

It was the first time in long time that he's fenced again. He was all decked out in the fencing armor and mask. He was once again up against Doug Toder, the guy he fought last time he fenced. Spencer had introduced the whole sport to him in the first time after Freddie had complained that he spent to much time with girls.

There had been no official winner last time, since Doug cheated and pushed Freddie down, then Mrs. Benson went all crazy on him and his friends. She ran them out of the place in a blurry passion of flailing swords. In the end we figured out that the reason Freddie was so good at Fencing was because, Freddie's relatives were from this circus act where they would fence. I always knew he came from circus folk.

It was sort of my fault we were here anyway. If I hadn't been so intimidated by Doug, then I wouldn't have challenged him and Freddie to this fight. Not the Freddie had minded, much. He just didn't want to loose and quite frankly either did I. Partially because I had a bet with half the people in the audience that my dork could win this fight easily. I also had an important bet with Toder.

Anyway, we had been here at the _Sir-Fence-a-lot _Fencing studio yesterday when we first saw Doug Toder. I couldn't help but set up this fight after Doug got in my face. He was asking for it…

**

* * *

**

Flashback:

Freddie's fencing sword made a slight _whooshing_ noise in the silent studio as he sliced it through the air. I sat on the bench, leaning against the wall with a fat cake in my hand. I munched happily on the pink ball of heaven. I bit into it, smiling to myself. I looked over at Freddie who was slicing his sword through the air swiftly and stuck the dummy, in front of him, on the chest. I raised an eyebrow slightly.

I had to admit, the boy had skill.

Sure it was probably the last sport that I would think Freddie to be good at, but at least he was good at something else besides computers. It eased off his level of nerd a little. Thankfully it was somewhat more interesting then computers. At least it involved swords and stabbing each other in the chest. Even if nobody got hurt in the process.

Freddie pulled his mask off in one swift movement and let out a breath of air. His brown hair, that had been getting longer these days, was matted to his forehead. I flushed a little at how attractive I found that. I turned back to my fat cake, which thankfully wasn't low fat. It just wasn't the same.

"Well I think that's enough for today." he let out a sigh. I shrugged, grabbing my checkered backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. "You looked pretty bored anyway." he smirked at me, throwing me a sideways glance. I shrugged, not saying anything. I was too busy chewing on my fat cake. Freddie began to take off his small layer of armor as I stepped toward the door.

I looked out the window of the door. It was surprisingly a nice day and only a few clouds covered the sky. That wasn't what I was really looking at though. I saw a boy, about my age, walking toward the building. He had two other guys behind him as we strolled up to the door. They all wore a deep purple coats and held swords. I recognized them as they got closer.

"Oh no, here comes trouble." I informed as Freddie grabbed his backpack, slung it over shoulder and stepped behind me to peak. I looked back at him briefly. He was once again wearing his dark baggy jeans and a plain green polo. He cocked an eyebrow in a cute fashion.

"Is that who I think it is?" he said his voice sounding slightly angry. The boy and his two friends then stepped into the door and stopped to look at us.

"Oh my. Look what the cat drug in. It's Benson." he sneered looking at Freddie. I rolled my eyes and returned the glare at him.

"It's nice to see you again Toder." Freddie answered strongly. Sarcasm colored his voice. I could already tell that this wasn't going to be pretty. Doug Toder was like Freddie's archenemy. He'd battled him before, after Spencer made him. Freddie would have won if his mom wouldn't have freaked out on Doug and his friends.

"I see you've come back to fencing again. Finally build up enough courage to show your face again after I beat you?" He said slowly walking in and throwing his purple duffle bag on the floor.

"You didn't beat me." Freddie said with a scowl on his face. "Besides, last thing I recall, I was actually winning until you pushed me."

"I guess I play rough." Toder said smiling slyly. He glanced at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. My hand formed a slight fist at my side. I badly wanted to punch him out. "You know what they say. If you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen."

"It was a foul and you know it!" Freddie exclaimed suddenly stepping forward. I like seeing him get all feisty.

"I can't help that your just wimp when it comes to fencing. You have to play rough and stop being a hussy."

"Hey watch it you mangy mutt." I yelled at him, holding back my anger long enough. Doug and his two friends all looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you're a feisty one, aren't you?" he gave me a smirk. I scrunched my nose at his lame attempt to flirt. I rolled my eyes. "That's how I like them."

"Back off." Freddie growled under his breath. I grinned smugly at Toder, glad that my boyfriend was sticking up for me. Although I could clearly take care of myself and he knew that, it felt nice sometimes. Toder smiled.

"Oh Benson, getting all touchy over your girlfriend are we?" he said in a innocent voice. I stared daggers at him. Oh if looks could kill… "Quit being such a girl about everything."

"Hey watch it buddy-" I started and stepped forward. I watched as they sort of stepped back as I glared and brought my hand up into a fist. I loved watching the fear in their eyes. "Freddie could beat you any day in a fencing match."

"Sam…" I heard Freddie whisper behind me in protest.

"Dude, I got this." I said casually. "So what do you say Doug."

"Me and Benson? Fight again?"

"Sure." I said smiling and crossing my arms over my chest. Freddie made slightly noises of protest but we both ignored them. "We'll make a bet."

"Oh, don't make a bet." Freddie said from behind me. I whirled around and quickly shot him a look that said _I know what I'm doing, trust me_. He just rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Me, Benson. Tomorrow. 2:00. I'll be here." Doug said quickly, grinning smugly. I wanted to wipe that smug off his face.

"Agreed." I said. Freddie scoffed. "Now what should we bet?"

"Hmm." Toder seemed to think. He then looked at me and smiled devilishly. "Winner gets the feisty blonde."

Freddie scoffed loudly. "Yeah right. In your dream." Freddie exclaimed annoyed. "We are not betting Sam."

We both ignored him then. "Fine." I confirmed. "We'll be here tomorrow at 2 o'clock. Winner gets me." I smiled and nodded, satisfied with what I did. "Freddie is gunna kick the crud out of you."

"I'd like to see him try." Toder laughed coldly. I snarled at him before hastily grabbing Freddie's hand and leading him out. He had a look of shock on his face as we left. I continued to stomp down the sidewalk, dragging Freddie behind me.

"Sam!" Freddie stopped and suddenly pulled my own arm. I stopped suddenly and was pulled into him. I fell against his chest. "Are you crazy?!"

"Oh come one Freddie. He was asking for it." I said putting my one hand on my waist while Freddie still held my other hand in his. "I wasn't going to back out of there without a fight."

"Oh yeah? Well what if I lose?" He said throwing his hand up in exasperation. My hand dropped from his.

"You wont." I promised in a smoother voice, trying to calm me fuming boyfriend.

"Well thanks to you, if I do, I lose you to Doug Toder."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Even if you do loose, I'm not going anywhere with Doug Toder. He's not taking me, not unless he wants broken arm."

"Yeah and a broken face." Freddie retorted. I smiled and patted his chest to calm him down again. I could tell he was slowly giving in though as his steam wore off.

"Believe me you'll win." I reassured. I mean I really hope so…

"Yeah you better hope so." he finally said in defeat.

**End Flashback:**

* * *

Finally a horn sounded momentarily. The referee clapped his hands together and walked toward the boys. I sat watching, hunched over and gnawing at my bottom lip.

"Are we ready to start?" he asked. He turned to the two boys. "Are you two ready?"

Freddie and Toder nodded in unison. They kept their swords crossed at the center, ready to fight. The whole irony of this situation was quite funny. Two boys sword fighting for my love. Even though I already loved one of them, this sort of determined who would get me. Again, even though there was no chance in me even leaving with Toder.

"Alright. Ready. Set…" the referee paused. Everything was silent as we all kept our attention on the two boys in front of me. "Fence!"

I couldn't quite keep track of the swords. All I know is that they were slashing at each other and every time they would make contact with the other sword they would make a _clanking_ noise. I looked between the two boys, watching them dance back and forth, trying to make their move. They moved around in a circle, attempting to find an opening on the opponent where they would be able to strike them once on the chest.

Freddie advanced on Toder, causing him to back up quite a bit. My heat raced and I suddenly got excited. I stood up and clapped. "Go Benson, fence like your life depended on it!" I screamed. People ignored me this time. I watched as Freddie almost had Toder, but he blocked Freddie's hit, inches from his chest. Someone behind me yelled for me to sit down. I obeyed absentmindedly.

I bit at my nails now as Toder began to advance on Freddie. I didn't want Freddie to lose this. It was like a pride thing, on my behalf. As if to say: _ha-ha, my boyfriend is the best fencer around_. Odd I know. Toder's strikes got faster and Freddie's blocks struggled to keep up. I began to get antsy in my own seat.

Then Toder went for another strike, which Freddie barely blocked. He veered back slightly. He barely caught his balance only to have Toder suddenly come forward with his arm and push him over, again. I had a sudden flashback from the past, seeing the same thing happen only years back. Freddie was much, much younger and Carly was right next to me, cheering him on as well.

He fell on the matt, his sword clattering to the ground. The crowd gasped. Toder held his sword out in front of him, pointing it right at Freddie. I stood up again to see a better view. People behind me complained loudly. Freddie ripped off his mask and glared viciously at Doug Toder.

It all happened so fast. Freddie swiped his legs under Toder's, causing him to crash to the ground. His sword also fall to the ground. Then quickly Freddie was on Toder's back, throwing punches at him. Toder struggled under him, trying to get him off and defend himself from the blows of Freddie's fist. I started cheering really loudly.

"That's my boy! Go Freddie go! Hit him again! Take that nub down!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. People looked at me and some began cheering too. I looked at the women next to me as Freddie kept Toder in a head lock. "I taught him that." I announced proudly to her. She raised an eyebrow and nodded, turning away from me.

It took the referee and two body guards to pull Freddie off of Toder. I was so proud of him I could have cried. Who cares if he almost lost the fencing fight. He learned from me to just take the Sam Puckett way and just beat the crud out of him. That was enough to make mama proud. I wiped an imaginary tear.

Everyone finally calmed down. Toder took off his mask and glared at Freddie.

"This isn't over Benson." Toder declared, like the perfect villain in a movie. Then he snapped his fingers, calling his two friends to his side as they walked toward the door. "Come on guys, let's go get some French Toast."

I grinned at Freddie who sighed and then looked at me. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud, I could kiss you." I paused and looked at him. "Ah what the hell." I planted a deep kiss on his lips roughly pulling his head closer to me. I let go and smirked up at him. "I didn't know you could fight like that."

"Yeah well you learn a thing or two over the years of being around you and being the test dummy of some of those moves." he said smiling. I grinned back before socking him in the arm.

"Damn straight." I said. He rolled his eyes playfully and leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

**Did you like? Well then, Review!**

**iBelieve in Bigfoot is airing tonight! Can't wait to see it!**

**-fireflies321**


	22. My Nub

**I don't own iCarly what-so-ever.**

**I wrote this one-shot a long time ago and I randomly found and realized I had forgotten to post it a long time ago, so here I'm finally posting it.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to Review when your done reading! Much appreciated.**

**22.) My nub.**

I made my way down the hall. School hadn't started yet, and my mom had dropped me off early. I was extremely tired but I knew that neither Carly or Freddie was here yet. Or so I thought.

"Hey quit!" I heard a familiar deep voice say from around the corner. "That has my laptop in there." after that I knew exactly who that was. I rolled my eyes, wondering what he was up to now. I rounded the corner to see the scene in front of me. I stopped and stared, hiding around the corner to watch.

Two jocks were on either side of Freddie, him in the middle. They were tossing his blue backpack back and forth to each other. He jumped up every time his backpack went airborne. I laughed a little. He seemed so much taller compared to me but now when you put two of the biggest football jocks against him he looked so short and defenseless. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Come on Fredwart." one of them said laughing hysterically as he caught his back pack with one hand and tossed it to the other football player.

"Jump higher you little nerd." he said.

"Just give it back guys." Freddie said trying to sound tough. He stopped jumping and glared at them. "I'm not afraid of you guys."

"Oh really?" said the taller one as he caught the backpack and held it now, getting closer to Freddie. He gave him a devilish smile. Freddie went pale and backed away.

"No?" he said almost as if a question. _Oh come on Freddie be more of a man_, I thought as I hid from behind the corner, watching this. I can't believe I'm dating this nub who can't even stick up for himself.

He backed into the other guy who growled at him. Freddie whirled around to look up at him, fear crossing his eyes. The guy raised his fist, and excitement crossed in his eyes. Okay I'd had enough of this, I'm doing something about this. Nobody touches my nub.

I walked out and Freddie caught sight of me. His shoulder slumped forward in relief as he backed away.

"Hey dudes." I said, casually walking up to them. All of them stopped and looked at me.

"What do you want Sam." The bigger one said. They both knew me well. I'd beat up their head quarterback last year. I don't think anybody on the team forgot about that. I smiled and shook my head.

"So what exactly is going on here."

"They wont give my backpack back!" Freddie yelled suddenly. I turned my head to him and glared.

"Freddie…shut up." I said cruelly. He looked shocked a minute then avoided my gaze. I felt bad a moment for snapping at him but that wasn't the point.

"So you were picking on this innocent kid." I said looking between the boys who looked rather confused right now.

"Hey!" Freddie said again. "I am not a kid." he crossed his arms over his shoulders and tried to stand proudly. "I'm a man."

_Man_. I laughed to myself. Anyway… I looked between the two.

"A-a yeah I guess we were. Why do you want to know Puckett." One of them said popping his lips on the P. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, your just a little, weak girl. Why don't you run along in that little skirt of yours and leave us to some real business." I raised my eyebrow at the boy who had Freddie's backpack still in hand. Did he just say that? There was nothing I hated more then a guy thinking he was better then me. Me! Sam Puckett. I looked at Freddie who was glaring daggers at him. He looks so cute when he's trying to be angry. Freddie looked like he was about to punch the guy out. I nodded at him.

"Hey don't say that to her." Freddie said in the guys face.

"Oh now the nerd is sticking up for his little girlfriend. What a nerd." he said laughing. Freddie snapped. He lunged his fist in the guys stomach as hard as he could. The guy doubled over and dropped his backpack. Freddie caught his backpack before it hit the ground. The football player fell forward, landing on the ground. My jaw dropped in amazement.

Then I saw the guys friend coming up behind Freddie, fist ready.

"Oh no you don't." I yelled, jumping on top of him, punching him repeatedly in the face. "Nobody touches my nub."

"Hey get off!" he said trying to throw me off like an angry bull. "Your crazy!"

"No one is aloud to pick on Freddie, except for me. I own him!" I said as I pulled at his hair and kicked him.

"Okay I get it! Let me go!" he begged. I jumped off of him and as he turned to face me, I punched him in the stomach and he gripped his stomach, bending over. Then I grabbed the back of his hair and bringing my knee up, I connected the two. I heard his nose crack and he passed out on the floor. His nose bleeding. I looked up breathing hard. Freddie was staring at me.

"Holy chiz Sam." he said but was smiling from ear to ear. "Thanks." He looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's not get too mushy." I said waving my hand carelessly. "It was nothing. I suppose I should say thanks too."

He looked confused. "For what?" He was going to kill me.

"You know…taking that guy out for saying those things to me." I said quietly looking away. Freddie looked down at the jock. He was on the ground groaning and grabbing his stomach.

"No problem." he said smugly. I rolled my eyes but smiled and walked toward him. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me toward him.

"If your such a man, then kiss me." I said grinning like a fool. He rolled his eyes but brought me in for a kiss.

"What the-" we heard then. We looked over at Carly who was staring at the two unconscious football players on the linoleum floor of the school. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"Nah." I said smiling at her. Then the bell rang. Kids were scrambling around, some looking at the jocks on the floor, most ignoring them since I was near and they knew automatically that it was me who probably caused it. "Well we should go to class." I looked up at Freddie. He kept his arm around my waist as we stepped over one of the jocks and headed to our first period class, Carly following right behind us, shaking her head.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked it. **

**I know it's a bit late to ask, but did anyone watch iBelieve in Bigfoot? I thought it was funny. It wasnt really a major episode but just a filler one. Spencer cracks me up with his imaginery _bearcoon_. I also loved Freddie's 80's costume. My favorite line from Freddie though was when Sam beat up the two hikers. "It's refreshing when she hurts someone who isnt me."**

**Wasnt much Seddie though. As much as I hate to say it, if you look really close there are tiny Creddie moments. *Shutters* I don't mind though. I don't hate Creddie that much, I just prefer Seddie much more.**

**Well that's all for now! I hope to get more one-shots out soon! Laterz!**

**-fireflies321**


	23. Leash

_**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY.**_

_**Sorry for not posting for a long time. School just ended and I had a lot of finals to deal with. Now I'm out of school for the summer and hopefully I can post more often. Well I hope you enjoy this!**_

**22.) Leash: Sam's POV:**

I grinned, holding tightly to the leather leash that lay in my hands. People stared at me with a wide berth. I just smiled smugly, ignoring the fleeting looks and whispers all around me. I didn't care what they said, it was the last day of school before summer was here. Besides, I shouldn't be the one embarrassed.

I looked over at Freddie who was standing next to me. His face was bright crimson as he stared ahead with an annoyed look plastered on his face. I could tell her was struggling to ignore the whispers and gazes that were sent our way. I looked up at Freddie with a wide smile on my face. He looked down slowly, narrowing his eyes and knitting his eyebrows together.

I chuckled and stretched up on my top-toes to pat him on the head.

"Good boy." I said, gripping the leash tighter. Freddie made a gruff noise of disapproval.

This was a picture perfect moment to me. I smiled up at my boyfriend, laughing to myself. Freddie wore fake dog ears and I had painted on his face, a black nose and whiskers with black paint. Around his neck he sported a black spiked, dog collar. Attach to that collar was a leather leash that I currently held.

Yes, That's right. Freddie was my pet for a day.

I tugged a little harder on his leash once he tried to stop at his locker. Instead I pulled him toward my locker first. People around us giggled once Freddie made a small yelping noise when I gave a sharp tug. He walked willingly my way, without argument. I grinned again.

Freddie rarely got his way with me. When he did, he had to pay. When he wanted me to do something, he had to do something in return. That's just how I work. No boy will go running my life. Especially Freddie Benson. So when Freddie begged me to go out for fancy dinner date for once, I made a deal. A deal that consisted of him being my pet for a day.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Come on Sam."_

_"No."_

_"Please? For me?"_

_"Oh no. That might work for Carly but it doesn't work for you buddy." I retorted quickly, turning away toward the kitchen of Carly's house. Freddie followed after me, sighing._

_"Just once Sam. I'm not asking much." he begged. I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cream soda. I slid the top of the bottle on the counter, popping the cap off. It fizzed slightly before I put it to my mouth and took a swig. I looked up at Freddie who was currently giving me what I call the 'Freddie Pup Eyes'. He stared at me with those big, wide, brown eyes, that were all huge and twinkling and cute. His innocent puppy dog look worked on my sometimes, but not always._

_However after getting lost in thought I was slowly giving in to him. Of course, not without deal that is._

_"It won't be that bad. All you have to do is dress up all fancy once. Go eat and then it's all over."_

_"Freddie, I don't do dressy if you haven't notice."_

_"It's just for like two hours, plus you'll be too busy eating to even notice that your wearing a dress." Freddie offered. I shrugged and brushed past him. Carly was sitting on the couch watching the cooking channel. She was smiling but I couldn't tell if it was because they were making ribs or because she was listening to Freddie and I bicker._

_I sat down next to Carly who looked at us. "What's going on again?" she asked._

_"Freddie here is trying to get me to go on a stupid date with him to a five star restaurant."_

_"What's so bad about that?" Carly questioned, looking between us momentarily._

_"Exactly!" Freddie exclaimed, sitting next to me and resting his arm on the back of the couch behind me. I slapped his chest and glared._

_"Shush." I said quickly. He rolled his eyes at me. "I don't want to have to get all fancy and dress up. Why can't we just have a date at Frankie's Barbeque like last time."_

_"They did have good ribs." Freddie said almost absently. I smirked and nodded once. He shook his head. "We should have once proper date. It would be nice. Please…" He extended out the word 'please' in a whiny voice. I punched his arm to shut him up._

_"Sam. Just go. It's not that bad. Just wear a nice dress or something." Carly explained. "You can borrow one of mine."_

_"Do I have too?"_

_"Just do it." Carly said, looking at me sideways._

_"Fine." I agreed. Freddie smiled widely at me about to lean down for a kiss. I stopped him. "Under one condition…"_

_"Oh please no."_

_"Oh yes." I confirmed with a smile._

_"Okay, lay it on me." he rolled his eyes._

_"Be my pet on the last day of school."_

_He stared at me, knitting his eyebrows together. I kept my cocky smile plastered on my face. Before he even spoke, I was already forming the whole plan in my head._

_"What?" he said quickly, shaking his head._

_"On the last day of school, you have to be my pet. You have to do as I say and all that fun jazz."_

_He let out a long and fleeting sigh. "Fine, whatever."_

_"Great. I'll go out on this fancy date of yours this weekend and on Friday, you are going to be my pet for a day."_

_"What do I have to do?" he asked, fear striking slightly in his eyes._

_"Oh you'll see. I'll come fully prepared."_

_Freddie stared at me nervously and Carly just smiled and shook her head slowly. I nodding grinning evilly. This was going to be fun._

_**End Flashback:**_

* * *

"Sam. This is so embarrassing." Freddie finally mumbled as I turned the combination of my locker.

"You asked for it Freddie." I reminded. "You got your date. Now you have to accomplish your part of the deal. Be my pet."

"But people are staring."

"Have I ever cared that people stare at me?" I turned fully to look at him once I slammed my locker shut. "I have you as a boyfriend don't I? That itself has people looking at me funny already."

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically, giving me an annoyed look.

"Now as my pet, you have to do as I say." I explained. Freddie groaned and nodded. "Very loudly say 'I am a nub and Sam Puckett is the best girlfriend I have ever had'"

"No!" He argued. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ahem. We have a deal. If I do recall I wore a purple dress and _high heels _to that date."

Freddie sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked down at me.

"I am a nub and-" he mumbled.

"I can't hear you…" I said cupping my hand to my ear.

"I am a nub and Sam Puckett is the best girlfriend I have ever had!" Freddie spoke fairly loud that now everyone in the hall was looking at him oddly. He blushed. I clapped and grinned at him.

"Good boy." I took out a piece of candy and fed it to him. He reluctantly opened his mouth to eat it. I took a grip on his leash again. "Now let's go to your locker Benson."

We headed toward his locker and already I could see Carly Shay standing by them. She was talking to Gibby who had his locker next to Freddie's. I walked right up to them and smiled. Carly turned to me and grinned.

"Hey Sam." she said sweetly. "Gibby said he would be on iCarly next we-"

She paused and looked over at a miserable Freddie Benson, who she only now noticed. Gibby was staring at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is Freddie on a leash?" Carly asked. She must have forgotten Freddie and I's little deal.

"Remember I promised I would go on that fancy dinner date with Fredward if he was my pet for a day."

"Ah." Carly nodding, remembering our conversation last week.

" I am so sorry." Gibby said looking over at Freddie. His eyes scanned over my boyfriend. I laughed to myself.

"Me too." Freddie grumbled. I yanked the least swiftly. Freddie let out a choking noise, his fingers clawing at the collar.

"Now say: sorry Princess Puckett."

"I am sorry Princess Puckett." he spoke in a dead voice.

"Now kiss me." I grinned. He rolled his eyes before leaning down to peck me on the cheek. I made a sound of disproval.

"What was that?" I questioned. "That wasn't a kiss."

"Well what do you want me to-" he began but was cut off quickly.

I yanked downward on the leash, causing his head to crane down to my level. My lips quickly met his roughly. I took advantage hastily by wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and kissing deeply. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled my toward him suddenly. I smiled under the kiss. He began to pull away but I slid my hand down to grab his face and bring it to mine again.

Then I heard a loud horn go off right by my ear. I jumped at the loud noise and peeled myself off of Freddie. His face was surprised by the sudden noise, as was mine. I tried to control my shaky breathing.

"Break it up you two!" Miss Briggs screamed at us. She held her blow horn in her hand and grimaced at us, scoffing. "Oh it's you two again. Benson and Puckett. I should have known." I stared at her with a bored expression plastered on my face. "PDA is against the school rules, if you should know-"

"Yeah, yeah. You tell us every time." I complained, waving a hand nonchalantly. This wasn't the first time Freddie and I got in trouble for PDA. Not even close.

"I don't want to hear any lip from you Puckett." Miss Briggs snapped. I rolled my eyes. "You two can just head off to Principal Franklin's office. Maybe next time you'll make sure to do those things outside of school."

"Whatever." I retorted.

"This is the third time this week." Freddie said as we both were led to the principals office.

"Yeah but it's so worth it." I responded absently. I didn't mean to let it slip. Freddie laughed.

"Maybe being your pet isn't all that bad." he admitted, grinning down at me. I pulled down on the leash so that he was at the same level height as me again. I pulled him toward me to whisper in his ear.

"This isn't over. Remember you're my pet _all_ day." I hinted. He grinned and cocked an eyebrow. "We'll continue this later."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Now press the button to review please! Thanks for all the comments already. I love them all!**

**Anyone else stoked for iPsycho? I know I am. Haha.**


	24. Ice Cream

*****I DON'T OWN ICARLY*****

**24.) Ice Cream: Freddie's POV**

"It's so hot outside!" Sam once again said in a groan, resting her head on my shoulder and whimpering.

"That's the fourth time you've said that in the last half hour." I reminded. I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. I flinched back from Sam and looked at her grinning face. "You bit me!"

"Om nom." was all she said. I couldn't help but try to fight a smile and failed.

"Come on you two. I am so not in the mood right now. It's like a billion degrees out." Carly groaned grumpily as she looked over at us. I began to question why we were even out in the plain heat but then I remembered that Bushwell Plaza's air-conditioner broke, causing the building to be hotter and stuffier than outside.

Today was one of those rare (and unfortunate) days in Seattle that it didn't rain, cloud over or blow wind. The air was still and thick with the stuffy, humid, hot air. The sky was utterly clear and blue, the sun shining brightly. It would have been a heavenly sight if it wasn't for the fact that the sun was beating down on my neck causing me great discomfort.

It didn't help that Sam was dragging her feet along and leaning against me in exhaustion, my left side sweating from her body heat radiating on me. Her eyes were closed as we walked. Her flip-flops drug along the cement sidewalk, making a rhythmic scrapping noise. Her skin glistened and her blonde hair, that was sticking up everywhere, reflected in the sunlight. I would have acknowledged her more, if I didn't feel like I would collapse from heat stroke.

"Hungry…thirsty…hot." Sam complained. She clutched at my blue polo to straighten herself upright and walk normally. I looked down at her, worried that she would collapse for a moment. Her eyes lazily looked at something in the distance, then widened in surprise. I stared at her, cocking an eyebrow.

Then she was jumping up and down, pointing toward something far away. I looking in the general direction, squinting my eyes past the bright sun. Even though I sported my old Ray-Ban Aviator sunglasses, they did little help against this sun. I searched in the distance, not really fully focusing on what she was excited about.

"Can we get some Freddie?" She asked me pointing in the direction again and yanking on my arm like a five year old. I glanced in the direction again only see none other then an ice cream cart. A grin played along my lips as I looked at Carly who was grinning at the cart like it was a miracle.

"Ice cream?" I questioned looking back at her. She smiled widely and tugged on my arm again. I shrugged and grinned. "Sure."

"Sweet beans!" Sam exclaimed, slipping her hand in my back pocket. I raised an eyebrow a second before I realized she was fishing out wallet. She began sprinting toward the cart. For wearing flip-flops, she was running fast.

"Sam! Give me back my wallet!" I screamed after the petite blonde. I began to run after her, leaving poor Carly behind.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled after me, but her voice faded behind me. "Guys wait!"

I began running faster, which was considerably difficult in the heat. I tried to catch up to her, finally grabbing onto her hand right as we approached the cart. I was wheezing hard from the short sprint. Sam wasn't even winded.

"Man Freddie, you _have_ to start working out." She said patting my chest. I growled slightly. She rolled her eyes, snatching my Aviator sunglasses off my face and placing them on her own. I looked at my own reflection in them, not seeing her eyes.

"Okay…I'm…here." Carly managed between breaths, looking red in the face and like she was going to pass out. I smiled and looked back at the guy running the ice cream cart.

"You sell ice cream right?" I asked. The man looked at me, then at the sign that read ICE CREAM then back at me.

"Gee, I don't know. I'll have to check." He lifted up the freezer lid, peaked in and closed it. He smiled at me. "Your in luck, we do."

I rolled at him and his heavy sarcasm. Sam laughed loudly, patting my cheek as she stepped forward to order.

"Alright Mister. I want chocolate ice cream and a waffle cone, Freddie, my man here, wants plain ol' vanilla with a sugar cone and Carly will probably have a strawberry scoop o' ice cream on top of one of those cake cones." Sam ordered, making a noting look at Carly as if to ask her if she got everything right. We both nodded at her, surprised she knew us so well.

Sam whipped out my wallet and fished a crisp ten dollar bill out. She handed it over to the guy. I quickly snatched my wallet from her grasp. I folded it up, gave her a look and shoved it in my back pocket.

"You should hide your wallet better Fredward, like in a man purse or something." I flashed her a warning glare. "You never know if a pick pocketer will take it."

"Yeah or greedy, little, blonde demons." I snapped with a grin plastered on her face. She made a smug face and nodded once, jutting out her bottom lip. I laughed lightly.

"Here ya'll go." the man called, ready with our three cones of ice cream. We all grabbed our desired one and headed off.

The ice cream was like heaven on a day like this. Never had I loved a scoop of ice cream so much in my life. Probably because I rarely had ice cream. My mom thinks I'm lactose intolerant, which I'm not. She also thinks I'm allergic to flowers, fruit, animals and also Mexican food trucks.

We decided to sit down for a bit, relaxing in a shaded area with tables and chairs. We settled, feeling the sweet feeling of no sun. We mostly ate in silence, not really saying much beside a few jokes or pokes here and there.

"Whoever invented ice cream is a genius." Carly noted, nearing the end of her ice cream.

"No chizz" Sam said at the same time as I said; "No kidding."

I looked over at Sam who had long finished her ice cream but had chocolate left all over her face. I swear sometimes I wonder if she's really 16 or eight. I laughed at her, and she gave me a slight questioning look. I lifted my napkin and wiped the chocolate remains off her lips. She stuck her tongue out at me when I was done.

I finally finished my ice cream when Sam looked at me. A devilish grin passed her mouth quickly. I looked at her cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey Freddison, you have a little ice cream on your lips now."

"I do? Where-" I started, but Sam cut me off.

She roughly grabbed me and pressed her lips to mine. I responded quickly to the kiss. We pulled away once I remembered Carly was there when she coughed uncomfortably. We looked at her apologetically before we faced each other again.

"I got it." Sam said smiling smugly.

* * *

Wow. Sorry I havent updated in like ages. My computer got a nasty virus and had to be cleaned out. For some reason the guy took days to finally give my laptop back...

Anywho! Come on people iPsycho! Three words: Gibby is Awesome!

Well there's more to say then three words but come on Gibby rocked that whole thing. This movie literally made me fall in love with him and remember how awesome he is! That fight between him and Nora was epic. Nora BTW is truly the creepiest person I've seen. Although I did love when she said "Jim Gaffigan is right. This food pocket is hot!" For the record I love Jim Gaffigan, and if you don't know who he is well-he's a comedian. He does this whole joke on hot pockets and how gross they are. It's funny, check him out on youtube.

Adding to this iPsycho review-does anyone else think Freddie is branching out a bit? What I mean is in the beginning of iCarly he was a bit uptight, now he's so random and I love it! He actually has character now! Amazing. I loved his random thing about feeling like a giant with small travel size shampoos. He cracks me up. Can't forget his thousands of pictures of himself in a "natutal" pose. Love that scene.

Props to Dan for making another great movie for iCarly.

That's all for now people. Sorry I was gone...I'll try to post more, now that I once again am in possession of my computer. I no longer have to waste my time on my Blackberry just to have internet. :D

-fireflies321


End file.
